Sonic Adventure 2:Fanfic Version
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One of the best Sonic games out there, and here is the fanfic version I wrote years back. Same old story, but more excitement, more drama, and more fun with the characters! Sonic got arrested, but soon to find out that he was mistaken when he met the black hedgehog, Shadow. Dr. Eggman plans to destroy the Earth in 24 hours, but something unexpected came up before it happened...
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue***

* * *

***San Francisco, CA***

After the fight with Chaos in the city, the buildings are getting restored by the people and the heroes. Speaking of heroes, the blue hedgehog zips through the streets, checking on everyone to see if they are alright. The blue hedgehog's name is Sonic. For years, he saved the world from the evil scientist, Dr. Eggman, who wants to build the Eggman Empire. But so many times, Sonic beats him every single time and Eggman always failed. Without help of his friends like Tails, the twin-tailed fox boy who builds machines, and Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald.

"SONIC!" A female voice called. Sonic stopped at his tracks and turned and saw a pink hedgehog running towards him. "You won't get away this time!" She yelled.

"Amy, for the last time! I am NOT going out with you!" Sonic yelled as he starting to run in full speed. He is hearing Amy's yells and complains. Amy Rose wants Sonic as her boyfriend, or what's even better for her is to have him as her husband. Sonic definately doesn't want to do that with her, not for his sake. Of course, Sonic doesn't hate her, he only likes her as a nice friend who likes to help when he needs her. And he remembered what happened a few days ago before Chaos was around...

* * *

_Sonic had his arms crossed and made the annoyed look on his face as he watched Amy standing on front of him, wearing a white and pink dress, which happened to be the wedding gown, and had some flowers in her hair. _

_"Oh Sonic, there's something I have always wanted to ask you, will you be my true husband? And have many, many babies?" She asked as she cupped her hands together. Sonic blinked, still making the annoyed look. _

_"Oh gosh, Amy..." He sighed by shaking his head. "I am NOT going to marry you! First you ask me out, then you send me love letters, and NOW you are proposing me! No way, Amy!" The pink hedgehog made a mean look at him. _

_"Sonic! If I can't have you, then no one can! So, what is your answer?!" _

_"I just said it, but I guess I have to say it and do this!" Sonic replied as he made a grin. "Amy Rose, my answer is..." He cleared his throat and raised his hand above him and sang out. "Noooooooo..." And then he ran off to the park, leaving Amy all speechless. _

_"...Did he just sing?" She asked._

* * *

Sonic ran towards the door of Tails' lab and fell upon the couch and groaned loudy. Tails came in the living room with safety glasses on.

"Sonic? What happened?" He asked as he came towards the couch. Sonic looked at him.

"Amy, that's what happened." He replied. "Geez...that girl couldn't get over me. And you are not gonna believe what she-"

"Is she asking you to marry her again?" Tails asked with his eyes half lidded. Sonic is silent, but nodded.

"Sort of. But it sounded like she wanted to go out with me for dinner, and then ask me to marry her. I have to keep telling her no." Sonic said. "Tails, please, help me out." The fox chuckled a little.

"That's your problem, Sonic. I can't help you out with this one. Besides, I have to finish my plane that is a my new walking plane." Tails said by going back to his lab. Sonic followed him. There's a plane that is torn apart, but there are robot-like legs.

"Hmm, so you are redesigning your Tornado? Very interesting." Sonic said. Tails nodded with a smile.

"This will be useful when this is done." He said. "So Sonic, since you are here, what are you gonna do now after Chaos is gone?"

"Oh nothing as usual. I'll probably go out for a vacation, or still run around for a new adventure." Sonic said with a grin. "No sign of Eggman, nothing. So, why not relax for a bit until then, huh?"

"Yeah, same here. And, wonder what our old enemy is doing now?"

* * *

"That blue hedgehog will have to face my new plan that he will never beat." Said the voice in the shadows in the computer room. He came out of the shadows, Dr. Eggman. He sat down in front of his screen and started to type. "And G.U.N. made new robots to keep me out of sight from the city. Hmph! I'll show them..." Eggman typed something and then pictures of the robots made by G.U.N. and then a picture of the question mark. The villain is curious about it and clicked on it, but the screen popped up and asked for a password. Eggman typed his password, and it lets him in. The picture showed the photo of the old man who is bald and had gray and white mushtache. "What?! It can't be...!" Eggman said in shock as he sees the photo. Then the little robot appeared on the desktop.

"Dr. Eggman, what is it that you have seek?" It asked.

"Orbot, take a look at this!" Eggman said. "G.U.N. had a photo of my grandfather! Professor Gerald Robotnik, the world's greatest scientist!"

"What made G.U.N. think to have this old photo of your relative?"

"That I am going to find out." Eggman typed on the keyboards, the screen asked for a password. He typed the password that his grandfather might use, but the error appeared. The evil doctor tried again with a different password, but error. "Rrrgh! What is my grandfather's password?!" He asked in anger. Then a name came into his mind. "Wait...let me try this one." Eggman started to type. "Ma-ri-a." Then the screen showed the diary and old photos.

"That did it." Orbot said. "But who is this Maria?"

"One of my family members that I despised. Now I want to see what my grandfather kept in here for these fools!" Eggman said as he scrolls down, but stopped as he caught something that really interests him. "Orbot, listen here. This is one of the diaries of my grandfather after this 'accident'."

"I am all ears, if I had them."

"Quiet! Now listen... 'Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release and awaken it to the world.'" Eggman read on the screen.

"What is this 'Project Shadow'? And what does it do?" Orbot asked in wonder. Eggman grinned as he finished through the diary about this mysterious project of his grandfather's.

"Heheheheh... This project of my grandfather's will be a good use. But it's held in Prison Island for...50 years." Eggman said. He then stood up from his chair and made the evil smile. "I will awaken Shadow. And afterwards, we will both take over the whole world, and nothing, not even Sonic the Hedgehog is going to stop me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Two Hedgehogs on the Loose!**

* * *

***Prison Island***

The alarms went off and the lights were flashing red, and the doors were shutting down. The G.U.N. robots were searching around for the certain intruder, same goes with the security. The speaker was heard all over the island.

**_"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Security breach at Gate 3! Intruder has been located in the quadrant and is moving in the direction of the underground base! All units prepare to engage. Emergancy battle formations! Standard battle procedures initiated. Loacte and stop the intruder from entering the security area! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!"_** One door was blown, and the walking machine came in with Eggman on it. He laughed evilly.

"That was too easy!" Just then, two of his little robots appeared on his walking hover machine.

"Doctor, surely you don't need to go alone." Orbot said. The yellow and black robot came by him.

"You need some help out there. The robots and security are all over this area!" He said. Eggman growled at them.

"And I told you Cubot and Orbot to stay at my base! I don't need your help. I'm going alone to find my grandfather's project!" Eggman said as he moves his machine forward. But the robots of his stay in the machine. Before the evil scientist could banish his robots, the G.U.N. robots appeared in front of them! Eggman made a lock-on on those robots and shoot them perfectly. "Hahaha! I am unstoppable!"

"That was thrilling, doctor!" Cubot said with excitement. "Find more robots!"

"Quiet, you idiot!" Eggman snapped. "We're not here to have some fun around here! This is serious business!" The three villains head over to the halls in each level of the base to find this project that Eggman had researched about. Orbot activated the map on the screen.

"Project Shadow is this way. It's in level 7." He said. "And according to this, it's in its deep sleep that lasted over 50 years."

"That is because they feared it." Eggman said. "Once I awakened it, I will use it to conquer the world! Sonic and his foolish friends won't even try to stop us!"

"Doctor, watch out!" Cubot cried out as he pointed at the flying G.U.N. robot that nearly shot Eggman, but it missed him. Eggman pressed the button and the missile shot the robot and the others that are coming their way.  
Not for a while, Eggman and his robots are in front of the level 7 door. Eggman hacked the password and the door opened. He walked in and found a capsule there with a lot of dust. Orbot and Cubot got off of the machine and flew over to the capsule and try to see what is inside the capsule. Eggman got off of the machine as well and found the little screen in front and there are keyboards.

"So, this is the military's top secret weapon? It's a lot smaller than I expected." He said with concern. "Hmm, enter user data, aha...enter password." He started to type. "Password is MA-RI-A. Maria! Now all I have to do is to place the Chaos Emerald into this console." Eggman places the white Chaos Emerald in the behind glass and closed it. Eggman went by the capsule with Orbot and Cubot who backed away. The pipes suddenly pop out some holes, making smoke come out around the room. The beeping noise is heard, and the capsule door is opened, having more smoke to come out. The robots started to shake in fear. A mysterious figure with spikes sat up from the capsule and started to stand up, it opened its eyes that is red. Eggman cried out in shock.

"What's that?! Is that you Sonic?!" He asked in anger. "Are you trying to spoil my plans again?!" But just as the fog dies, the creature is now visible. It happened to be a black hedgehog with red stripes on his spikes, and a white chest fur. He had white and red hover shoes and wearing gold bracelets.

"Wait...that's not Sonic!" Orbot said. He flew up and studied the black hedgehog who now crossed his arms in silent. "He looks like him, but more different."

"This is impossible!" Eggman said. "This couldn't be the military's top secret weapon!" The black hedgehog raised his hand to make the doctor silent. He jumped down from the capsule and made a bow on one knee and had his left hand on his right shoulder.

"My name is Shadow. Since you were kind to release me, my master. I will grant you one wish." He said in a dark, mysterious voice. Before Eggman could speak, the alarms went off again. And the robot walked in that is red, yellow and blue. On the top there is a human inside controlling it.

"Get away from there!" He shouted. Eggman growled.

"Now what?!"

"Bad timing as usual." Cubot said.

"Uhh, Shadow?" Orbot asked as the black hedgehog got in front of Eggman by facing the guard robot.

"Behold the true power I possess!" He said. He skates forward the robot and uses his powerful punch on the window where the security guard is.

"The creature is awakened! I have to take it down!" The guard said as he backs away with a robot he is in. Shadow made a smirk and made a jump and had yellow bolts in his hand.

"Chaos Spear!" He yelled and threw his spears at the robot. He jumped down and watched the robot fell to pieces. "Hmph! Pathetic humans!" Eggman and his robots watched in amazement.

"Dear lord, he is the powerful one." Cubot said.

"I know, his powers are unbelievable." Orbot said. Shadow stood up and stare at his hands.

"I am free..." He whispered. "Awakened from the deep sleep that lasted over 50 years." He turned to Eggman. "Forgive me by asking, are you happened to be related to my creator, Professor Gerald?"

"He is my grandfather." Eggman replied. "Since you are the military's top secret weapon, what do you mean when you said you will grant me a wish?" Shadow smirked. Showing his canine fangs, which make the robots shake in fear. A very dark hedgehog indeed.

"Bring more Chaos Emeralds. I'll be waiting for you in the central control room on the Space Colony ARK." He said. He started to walk away from his new master and the robots. Eggman watched all speechless.

"ARK?" He asked. "In space?"

"Should we go?" Orbot asked.

"...If he wants us to go there for him, I will get my wish." Eggman said with a look.

* * *

***San Francisco***

The next day, things are getting out of control. But up in the sky, the helicopter flew above the city. It's a military helicopter. The pilot is on a talky.

"Sigma-Alpha 2 heading due south over the city." He said. "We're en route, everything's a go." A voice replied from the speaker.

_"This is control tower. We have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured hedgehog aboard, over!"_ The pilot replies back, as he did, way behind him is four soldiers, but behind them is a certain hedgehog, Sonic! He is quietly unlocking one of the handcuffs with a key he stole.

_'All right, I'm free! Now I have to flee from these guys who took me! They think I stole a Chaos Emerald from a bank!'_ He thought. He quietly went over to the sliding door, but the click is heard. Sonic turned his head and saw one soldier with a gun.

"Don't move!" He said, making the others turn in surprise. The pilot turned and saw Sonic loose.

"What? The hedgehog is on a loose, he's about to escape!" He said.

_"Didn't copy that, over!"_ A voice replied on the speaker. _"What's going on there?!"_ Sonic opened the door and flew out, but grabbed the wing of the helicopter. One soldier watched him.

"Freeze! What do you think you're doing?! Get that hedgehog!" He yelled. But Sonic climbed on the wing and took the piece off and glared at the soldiers.

"Talk about low budget flights, no food or movies... I'm outta here! I like running better!" He said. He places his feet on the board and jumped off of the helicopter. He grinned as he flew down and spins with his board. "Yeah!"  
Sonic flew down with his board and landed on the streets of San Francisco. He skates down the hill and pass the houses and cars. He got off and started to run in full speed. One question came to him. Why is the military after him? He didn't steal the Chaos Emerald from the bank. It happened last night, but he didn't do it! Sonic stopped as he spotted something on the sidewalk, a newspaper of last night. He picked it up and looked at the picture of a black figure with a Chaos Emerald running down the streets from the bank. Sonic looked carefully at the black figure, he knew this is a hedgehog, but he doesn't know for sure, the figure in the picture is too dark.

"Is this why?" He asked himself.

"Hey, there he is!" A voice yelled. Sonic dropped the newspaper and turned and saw the G.U.N. soldiers across from him. The blue yelped and ran off in full speed.

"I didn't do anything, honest!" Sonic yelled as he ran. "Man, this can't be happening to me! All I want is to be on vacation! Who causes this madness?!"

* * *

***Tails' house***

Tails is finishing up his Walking Tornado that can turn into a plane too. His radio is on to listen his favorite music, but the voice interrupted the song.

_"We interrupt your radio for this top story: Sonic the Hedgehog is on the loose from the military helicopter. Last night, he is spotted outside the bank and had a Chaos Emerald with him and destroyed the security robots."_ The female voice said. Tails stopped doing his work after he heard.

"Sonic?! Robbing the bank?! Stealing the Chaos Emerald?!" He asked in shock. "This can't be true, he will never do that!" He turned to the Tornado with a look. "Time for a sudden test on this and I will find Sonic and find the truth!" Tails got on the plane and turn it into the plane, he opened the garage and took off with his plane. "Hold on, Sonic! I'm coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Shattered Treasure/Shadow's Awakening**

* * *

Somewhere in an arid region, there is a temple with pillars with strange writings and marks. In the middle of the center of the temple, there is a big green gem called a Master Emerald. But on each side of it, there is a red echidna, Knuckles, and a female white bat glaring at each other.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" A bat asked. Knuckles growled a little at her.

"What are you talking about?! That emerald's mine! You got that, bat girl?!" He said in a tone.

"Hey, I have a name you know!" A bat said. She places a hand on her hip, and the other over her chest. "I'm Rouge the Bat. Happened to be the treasure hunter. And my love for jewels never dies on me." She said giving Knuckles a wink and a smirk.

"Don't forget that you're a jewel thief!" Knuckles said. "You cannot take this Master Emerald, bat girl! I'm the guardian of it and never let any likes of you take it!" Rouge growled and turned away from him, and so the echidna. Neither of them said a word. Knuckles took out a newspaper that showed a photo of Rouge taking jewelry from the bank, he sighed a little at himself. "Should I...?" He muttered. With Rouge, she took out a newspaper that had a photo of Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald. She sighed a little at herself.

"Maybe..." She muttered. Then the two mobians turned with their eyes shut, they are blushing a little. "Listen, I-" Rouge started.

"Look I..uhh..." Knuckles started, but he opened his eyes and realized that the Master Emerald is gone! Rouge noticed too. They look at each other with disbelief looks. "Is this some kind of joke? What dirty trick did you do this time?!" Knuckles asked. Rouge blinked.

"What, me?! Are you out of your mind?! I didn't even touched it!" She said as she points at the red echidna. A laugh is heard from above. Dr. Eggman in his flying mobile, and he had the Master Master at the bottom of it held by claws.

"Hahaha! Well, we meet again Knuckle-head!" He laughed. Knuckles stared at the villain in shock. "I came here to take this Master Emerald to track down the Chaos Emeralds."

"That emerald stays here, Eggman! You cannot take it!" Knuckles said.

"Too bad! Well now, it's nice seeing you Knuckles, I have to be on my way!" Eggman said as he is about to fly off. Then, Knuckles jump up and made a big punch at the Master Emerald! The emerald is now shattered to pieces. After it did, Knuckles could have sworn he heard Rouge cry out. Eggman cursed and flew off. Knuckles landed on the temple and Rouge grabbed his throat in anger.

"What was that all about?!" She shouted. "Look what you did to _MY_ emerald!" Knuckles grabbed her wrists and pushed her away from him, trying to breathe, and he snarled.

"I did that from being stolen, you idiot!" He said. "I can restore it when it's all in pieces! And by the way, that is not your emerald! Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"Me?! What about you?!" Rouge asked. Knuckles growled at her, showing his teeth. The bat uses her wings to fly up and made a smirk at him. "Looks like we have a game to play. Whoever finds the most of the pieces of the emerald, wins!"

"Yeah? We'll see about that, bat girl!" Knuckles said with a smirk. He watched Rouge fly away from the temple. "Heh, she won't even find the pieces. I have a better sense of finding them than her. Now, time to find them!" Knuckles said. He glided from the temple and went off to the deserted area.

Meanwhile in the city, the sun is setting down. The military is looking in every place and corner for the blue blur. It's been hours and they couldn't catch him...or find him. Speaking of which, Sonic is hiding from them. Somewhere unpleasant... The trash can moved, and the lid flew up as Sonic got out of the can. The banana peel is on his head, and the smell is awful. Sonic made some groaning as he hides in the trash to lose the military and the police for good. Sonic got up and shake his head to get the banana peel off.

"Ugghh, this is not heroic at all." He muttered, he is now brushing his arms and shoes. "Now I stink like Eggman, except I smell like garbage." He walked out of the ally way and look around to see if the cost is clear. Now the blue hedgehog made a speed run to find a certain place to hide than trash cans. "Oh god, I stink so bad. I need a shower and-" He stopped at his tracks when the helicopter passes by fast. Relieved, Sonic thought it found him, but didn't actually. Where is it going?

_'Hmm...'_ Sonic wondered. _'It passed me, so it didn't see me. Does that mean-'_ His thoughts broke when the sirens were heard from behind. Sonic gasped and turned and saw the police. He ran off in full speed.

* * *

Tails just came home from the search of his friend, but sadly couldn't find him. It was getting dark. So he had to search in the next day. Before he got to the door of his house, he heard a female cry. Amy ran up to him breathlessly.

"I've been looking all over for you, Tails!" Amy said as she is trying to catch her breath. Tails watched her with a funny look.

"You were looking for me, Amy? Is it about Sonic? I was looking for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere in the city." He exclaimed.

"That's also why I came here!" Amy said with a worried look. "The news is on right now! And I think Sonic is on!" Tails turned to his door, unlocking it and quickly and ran in the house as Amy followed. They are now in the living room and watched the breaking news. The tv screen showed the bridge of Radical Highway, on the streets, there are police and military everywhere! The searchlights were spotting a certain figure. Tails grabbed the remote and paused the broadcast and studied the hedgehog that is on the bridge.

"Sonic?" He asked. "What's he doing there in Radical Highway?"

"And he had the Chaos Emerald that he stole from last night!" Amy said. "But...how could he?" Tails is silent. He heard the radio from that story. He couldn't believe it. He wanted the truth from Sonic. Today he couldn't find him, but he will tomorrow.

* * *

***Radical Highway***

Shadow is standing on the bridge platform, staring down at the police and the military with a smirk. He held a green Chaos Emerald with one hand. The helicopter had a searchlight on the black hedgehog, and the voice is spoken.

_"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are under arrest for theft and assault to the Citywest community!"_ The man in the helicopter spoke in the talky. Shadow huffed, he gathered his power and used Chaos Spear on the helicopter that is shot. It wobbled and went down. Shadow chuckled evilly.

"How pathetic!" He said. Then a gun shot was heard from the streets below him. A bullet nearly shot him, but he felt it on the arm. Shadow looked at it. Nothing serious, but a little bit of blood. Shadow shuts his eyes, and recalled the memory because he heard a gunshot.

* * *

_***50 years ago*  
**  
"Find them before they escape!" One of the G.U.N. soldiers ordered. The alarms in the Space Colony ARK were heard, and red light flashes on and off throughout the corridors, room, and many areas of the ARK. Scientists were trying to make a run for it, but some got shot or taken away. Women cried in fear as their loved ones are killed. Blood is shedding...  
Shadow held the little girl's hand, running down the corridors to get to the escape pod room where they love to watch the view of the Earth. The girl with big blue eyes, and blonde hair panted as she runs with Shadow. She cried out as she hears gunshots from behind._

_"Shadow, they're coming!" She says. "We have to hurry!"_

_"We're almost there!" Shadow said. One of the doors beside them opened, and there is a solider there with a gun. He cursed and about to shoot Shadow, but the black hedgehog was too fast for him as he jumped on him and snapped his neck. The girl gasped, covering her mouth as she watched. She knew that Shadow is only protecting her, but never thought he could be that violent._

_"I'm sorry you have to witness that, Maria. But they're going to harm you if you're sighted." Shadow said. He took her hand again and ran with her._

_"We're here." Maria says, by opening the door. They arrived inside and Maria locked the door. They can hear footsteps and voices behind the door, and banging is heard. The soldiers are going to break in! "Oh no! Shadow, get in the center!" Maria said as she activates the escape pod. But Shadow didn't budge from the spot. He glares at the door. He's going to kill the soldiers, Maria knew it._

_"I'll protect you, Maria. You will have to go without me. I'll catch up with you!" He says. But then, he was pushed by Maria. The pod drops down, trapping him inside. "What the hell?! Maria, no!" Shadow shouted. Maria ran towards the door and broke the button to keep the door locked._

_"Leave us alone!" Maria screamed. But, the soldiers refused to listen to the girl. She came over to the lever, but then, the door broke down. One soldier came in and pointed his gun at Maria. Shadow tries to break the glass, but to no avail._

_"Maria, run!" Shadow cried. "He'll kill you!"_

_"Young lady, take your hand off that lever!" The soldier warned her. Maria stares at him, but never letting go the lever. "I'm not playing around here! Come quietly!" Shadow continued to hit the glass with all his might, but no crack. "This is your last warning, come over here right now!" The soldier said. Again, Maria refused to listen and pressed the button. But, only 2 minutes to launch Shadow. A gunshot was heard, and Maria gasped in agony. Shadow screamed her name. The soldier dropped his gun and fell on his knees in disbelief. He shot Maria. He never meant to shoot the girl._

_"Maria!" Shadow cried out, watching Maria sitting on the floor, her chest is bleeding. She gathered her strength to grab the walls, and stare at Shadow with tears falling down her face, she made a loving smile, ignoring the pain in her chest._

_"Shadow, I beg of you. Please, do it for me." She whispered. Shadow, also in tears, listened to her._  
_  
"Maria!" He cried in the pod. His hands are in the glass._  
_  
"For all the people on that planet..." The girl paused, her legs are shaking. She fell on the floor. "Fulfill this wish, Shadow...give them a chance to be happy. Please Shadow..." She raised her hand in front of her, like she wanted to reach for Shadow who is watching desperately in the pod. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." And those are Maria's final words, and Shadow cried out for her name as the pod he is in flew down to Earth._

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes, and made a hatred look in his red eyes. He looked down at the foes that he is about to face. He slides down on the bridge with his hover shoes. The military and the police saw him and took out their guns and about to fire at the hedgehog that they thought it's Sonic. Shadow made a jump and used Chaos Spear to knock down the humans that are in his way. The police cars were hit by the spears made the alarm sounds. The man ordered his men to point guns at Shadow, and surrounded him. The black hedgehog is silent, but he didn't seem to be scared or in panic. The man in G.U.N. points a gun at Shadow with a look.

"Surrender, Sonic!" He said. "We got you surrounded!" Shadow turned to him and gave him an eye.

"Hmph! You humans don't stand a chance against me! I don't care if you know who I am, because you will never catch me." Shadow said with a sneer. "Now, get out of my way!"

"We'll fire if you do, hedgehog!" A man said. Shadow smirked a little.

"Then you leave me no choice..." He whispered. He gathered his power and clenched his fists. His body is glowing red. The soldiers watched in awe, but in fear at the same time. Shadow smirked wider. "Chaos..." He began. The military men made horrified looks.

* * *

With Sonic, he is in the park, now all cleaned up from the fountain that he had to use as a shower. Just then, the sound of the explosion from far behind is heard. Sonic turned and saw the city that the explosion behind it. Some big explosion that Sonic had ever seen, and he knew it's not part of Eggman.

"Whoa! Dude, some explosion! What an awesome power! Though, I sense a strange energy from it..." Sonic said in awe. "I wonder who caused it..."

* * *

***Eggman Headquarters***

Eggman is looking at the screen while he is trying to figure how to get to this "Space Colony ARK" that Shadow had mentioned before. Orbot and Cubot came in.

"Doctor, Shadow got the Chaos Emerald from the bank last night. And he uses his ultimate power on those humans!" Orbot exclaimed.

"What a sight!" Cubot said. "The explosion was like never before!" Eggman turned to them.

"So I've heard. That hedgehog is more powerful than I thought he would be." He said. "I want to know more about him and his potential. I was told to go to Space Colony ARK that was shut down 50 years ago."

"But are we supposed to find more Chaos Emeralds first and then go there?" Cubot asked.

"Perhaps..." Eggman said. "But I need to know why he needed them for."

"Well, let's just go to ARK and ask him." Orbot asked. "He will tell us a reason why wants us to find more Chaos Emeralds." Eggman smirked.

"We must hurry! Things are getting a bit interesting on this little planet." He said with laughter. So he and his robots are in the center and warped off. From the shadows, Rouge came out and made a smirk.

"Hmmm..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Look Alike/Space Colony ARK**

* * *

"This game of tag is boring. I'm outta here." Sonic said as he about to leave the park, but then the robot appeared in front of him. A human is inside watching the blue hedgehog. "Hmmm, finally decided to show up, huh? Okay! Bring it on!" Sonic said with a smirk.

_"Hedgehog found. Big Foot reporting Headquarters. Hedgehog found."_ A voice said. _"I'm taking him down."_ Then, the man inside pressed the button and started to shoot Sonic, but the blue blur dodge them by running and jumping around. Sonic made a homing attack on the robot. The missiles came out of the robot and followed Sonic. The blue hedgehog jumped in the air and kicked the missiles away from him and they now hit and destroyed the robot. The man coughed and got out of the pieces, and Sonic walked up to him with a look.

"Alright, dude. What's the big idea?" He asked. "Stealing the emerald from a bank, and destroying everything that is in my way? That is not my style!"

"We know it was you, hedgehog!" The man said by getting up and about to leave. "But I should thank you for letting me live." He is gone. Sonic sighed and sat on the bench and held his head.

"Oh boy..." He groaned. "Some vacation I got." Sonic got off of the bench and about to leave the park, but then, something caught his eye. He turned to a tree, but underneath it, there's a dark figure, watching him. Sonic took a step back and snarled. "Hey! Who are you?" He asked. The black figure walked away from the tree, and revealed himself in the light. It's Shadow. Sonic's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?"

"Surprised, aren't you?" Shadow asked with a smirk. "Now, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The one and only ultimate life form. I must say that was quite impressive what you did to that robot guard, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic is stunned for words. Now he knew. He remembered he found a newspaper hours ago today and saw a figure in the photo. And this is the figure! Shadow is the one the military wants, not Sonic.

"The military had mistaken me for the likes of you!" Sonic said with a look in his eyes. "We do look alike. But you're the imposter!"

"Imposter? Ha! Don't make me laugh! After all, you and those foolish humans will die under my hands!" Shadow said.

"What? What do you mean?!" Sonic asked. Shadow took out a green Chaos Emerald. "That's the...Chaos Emerald! What're you doing with it?!"

"You know what's gonna happen when I have all seven." Shadow said with a snarl. "You all have 48 hours to live..."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but...is this a joke?! I don't have time to play your silly game!" Sonic complained. "Give back the emerald, you fake hedgehog!" He started to run towards Shadow, who is now raising his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted. The light appeared around Shadow, and then disappeared. Sonic stopped and blinked.

"Huh? Where did he go?" He asked by looking around. "Hey, wait a second... He uses the Chaos Emerald to warp!"

"Correction, blue hedgehog." A voice said. Sonic looked up and saw Shadow on the building. "There's no time to play games. Farewell!" Shadow disappeared again by light, and Sonic covered his eyes with one arm. As the light dies, he opened them and realized that Shadow is gone for now.

"Shadow...what _IS_ he?" He asked in wonder. "And where did he come from?" Now searchlights were on Sonic, and the military were surrounding him by pointing guns at him.

_"FREEZE! We got you surrounded! Keep your hands in the air!"_ Yelled a voice. Sonic looked all around, no luck to escape. He groaned and hung his head.

"Not again..." He muttered under his breath. He felt handcuffs on his wrists, and he was pushed from behind to the car. Sonic didn't even complain now. He knew he is going on Prison Island. He will think of something to get out there, once he does, he will find Shadow again.

* * *

***Space Colony ARK***

Shadow is waiting for his new master to show up in the control room. Inside there is a desktop with a screen and the seven centers to place the Chaos Emeralds. And some tubes from top to bottom. The door is opened from behind, Shadow slightly turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the doctor and the two little robots.

"I've been waiting for you, doctor." He said. "Having trouble finding your way?"

"Just a little bit." Orbot said. Eggman walked down the platform and stopped at the middle and stare at Shadow.

"Alright, Shadow. We're here like you told us to, so what is this place?" He asked in demand. Shadow smiled a little and sat on the desktop.

"I am getting there, doctor. Now, I will show you the glorious achievement of what the world's leading scientist, Professor Gerald has created." He said by turning on the computer, and the desktop raises up that Shadow sat on. "The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that the ARK contained a top secret research facility where weapons of mass destruction were being created." Shadow continued as he stood up and points at the creation that is behind him. "This is one of them. A weapon capable of destroying an entire planet, code named...the Eclipse Cannon." Eggman looked in awe.

"Destroying the entire planet..." He said. "Was this my grandfather's legacy?"

"What about the emeralds that you mentioned before, Shadow?" Orbot asked. Shadow took out a green Chaos Emerald. He placed it in the center.

"But, it's been deactivated for some time now. To reactivate it... Large amounts of energy are necessary..." Shadow said. "We need the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once you have that, then you have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please. And then...the world could be yours!" Orbot and Cubot held each other, shaking by the look in Shadow's eyes. Eggman laughed.

"Sounds like a plan. I like the way you think, Shadow!" He said. Shadow made a pride look on his face. "I will get the Chaos Emeralds, use the machine to dominate the world and build a legacy of my own!"

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" A voice asked in the control room. Eggman and his robots look around for someone, but Shadow looked up and saw a certain figure on the ceiling. Rouge the Bat, smiling while hanging upside down. She flew down and got in front of Eggman.

"Whoa, who is this chick?" Cubot asked.

"How did you get here?" Eggman asked.

"That doesn't matter, doctor. Listen, I've got a great idea. How about making a deal?" Rouge asked with sly look in her eyes.

"A deal?" Eggman asked, feeling unsure. "Where are you getting at?"

"When you grabbed that Master Emerald, you said something about a reaction. A reaction that it may have with the Master Emerald. Now if you could let me borrow that radar, I may be able to help you. What do you think?" Rouge exclaimed.

"If I do, what's in it for me?" Eggman asked. Rouge took out a blue Chaos Emerald that she had. Shadow blinked a few times. Where is this bat girl getting at?

"I know where the other Chaos Emeralds are. I am a treasure hunter that specializes in all kinds of jewels." Rouge said. Silent is heard. Eggman looks at Shadow, who is now making a nod.

"Very well." Eggman spoke in agreement. Rouge smiled.

"Okay then, it's a deal." She said. "I don't think we've introduced. I'm Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge." As the bat and the doctor talked, Shadow just watched and listened with a look. Orbot and Cubot watched him with worry.

"He doesn't seem to be comfortable with Rouge really." Cubot said to his partner.

"He agreed that she can come along. If he is not, then he would have said so." Orbot said by flying out of the control room and Cubot followed him. "Still, there's something more about Shadow. He is over 50 years old, isn't he?"

"Well what else could he be? Age had nothing to do with him. Immortal is his life." Cubot said. "And guess what? I've heard that Shadow had encountered Sonic just about an hour ago." Cubot took out a video camera and show his recording to Orbot. "I was there alright, while you and Eggman are in ARK I transferred back to Earth and see what more Shadow can do and this I got to record!" Orbot is watching the part where Sonic and Shadow are communicating, and then Shadow used Chaos Control as Sonic ran towards him but Shadow disappeared in time.

"It looks like Sonic found a headshot." Orbot said with glee. "We should put this on youtube and show the whole world." The robots laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Prison Island**

* * *

Sonic is in the dark cell, waking up for the day that came in a flash. On the walls of the cell, there are writings...when Sonic scanned them with his emerald eyes, it made him feel woozy. But what got his attention is that there's the certain timeline for something. It said **"00:27:53"**. Twenty-seven minutes for what? Sonic yawned and got up and went over to the bars to see guards coming to the bars. One guard took out a card and slid it on the security slider in order to unlock the cell door. The other guard grabbed Sonic's arm.

"Alright, pal. Time for breakfast and then shower." He said dragging the blue hedgehog who stood silent. Sonic tried to convince them that he did _NOT_ steal the emerald and said that black hedgehog did, but again, they wouldn't believe him. So, the blue hero gave up and try to think of something to escape, or hopefully that his friends will come for him.

In the jungle of Prison Island, Dr. Eggman, Shadow and Rouge are there, hidden from G.U.N. robots and all. They are not far from the main gate, but they are not ready to go in yet. Dr. Eggman is on the hover, telling his partners the plans.

"This is it! No time for games! Our mission is to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds pronto!" He said. He took out the time-bomb and gave it to Shadow. "Shadow, you will set the dynamite packs around the island especially the armory sector." The black hedgehog made a nod, understanding of what to do. Eggman turned to Rouge. "Rouge, you will sneak into the cargo area without being detected and retrieve those emeralds!"

"No problem. Just leave it to me." Rouge said with a wink. Shadow wrinkled his nose a little bit, but stopped as Eggman spoke.

"I'll distract the guards while you two stick to schedule! We only have 30 minutes to pull this off, so don't fail me!" He said. "Now let's move out!" So the three are on the go to the doors, but then, a female laugh is heard from behind. Shadow is embraced by a certain pink hedgehog.

"Oh Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you made it out alive!" She said nuzzling Shadow's quills. The black hedgehog is puzzled by this awkward moment, he turned his head to see the pink hedgehog, it's Amy Rose. Before he could push her off of him, he suddenly remembered Maria again. It's the time when she first embraced him in happiness, she had a smile on her face, and a nice laugh... Shadow now pulled away from Amy and gave her a glare. The pink hedgehog gasped when she realizes that she hugged the wrong hedgehog. "You're not Sonic! Who are you?!" She asked as she backed away a little. Dr. Eggman took out a gun and point it at Amy.

"I'm afraid this isn't your pesky little boyfriend, Amy Rose." He said with a look. Amy covered her mouth and her eyes are wide. She started to scream and ran off. "Arrggh! Amy, you got the bad timing of your life! Rouge, Shadow, just do your thing! I'll take care of that little brat!" Eggman growled and stormed off after Amy. Rouge turned to Shadow, who is holding his head with eyes shut tight.

"Shadow...?" Rouge asked. "Are...you okay?"

"I...I'm fine." Shadow replied quietly. He looked at the bat in the eye. "Let's go." He skated off. Rouge made a half worried look in her eyes. She shook her head and fly inside the base.  
With Amy, she is by the edge of the island, staring at the ocean with fear. She turned to Eggman who is in front of her with a gun.

"End of the line for you, little Amy." He said. Before Amy could react, the blue plane came down in front of her. She went over to the side of it and saw Tails on it. She smiled in relief.

"Tails! Boy, am I glad to see you!" She said. Tails smiled back at her and gave her a wink and thumbs up.

"Step aside, Amy!" He said now turning back to the evil doctor. "Eggman, you won't get away with this!" Eggman laughed.

"Bring it on, fox boy!" He shot out the missiles at Tails' walking Tornado plane, but Tails moved out of the way and began to shoot Eggman back. Amy ran out of the way so she won't get shot by either of them. She watched Tails shoot out a missile at Eggman who dodged it. Now the evil doctor shot the missile out and then it exploded! Amy screamed for Tails' name. Eggman smirked, but quickly frowned as he sees the plane flew up and Tails shoot missiles at Eggman. The doctor flew out of his machine and grunted. Tails landed next to Amy and watched Eggman getting back on his machine.

"Try to fight me now, Eggman!" Tails says with a look.

"You're not bad, Tails..." Eggman said. "This time I'll let you go, but the next time you won't be so lucky." Eggman flew off to the jungle. Tails sighed and turned to Amy.

"Are you okay, Amy? You could have been-"

"Oh I'm more than okay, Tails! Thanks for saving me!" Amy replied with a smile. "Now that we got that evil man out of the way, we should go save Sonic!"

"But Amy, it's too dangerous to go inside that base. You should stay here." Tails said by going inside the gate. Amy watched him with a look, but she followed him.

"I'm going with you, Tails! I want to save Sonic too, you know?!" She said. Tails sighed in annoyance.

* * *

***Security Hall*  
**  
Rouge hacked into the base and found herself in the room of vaults in different color levels. She heard Eggman's voice in her wrist watch with a screen on it.

_"Rouge! This is Eggman! Did you manage to get into the basement?"_ He asked.

"I'm inside the basement, over!" Rouge replied.

_"Good. Retrieve the emeralds from the G.U.N. security hall! Hurry up! We've only got ten minutes left, Shadow's already mounted all the bombs!"_ Eggman said and cut the connection with Rouge.

"Shadow's already ahead of schedule..." Rouge said to herself. "I can easily find those Chaos Emeralds in five minutes before I get detected." She then flew over to the vault and hack the code. Once it was opened, the doors closed behind her. Rouge was now trapped.

* * *

***In the jungle*  
**  
Shadow destroyed the spiked G.U.N. robots and skate through the trees. He stopped when he heard Rouge's voice in his wrist watch with a screen. He listened.

_"This is Rouge. I've got a small problem. I'm trapped inside the safe with the Chaos Emeralds."_ She said. _"I don't think there's a way to escape...sorry. I guess I can't call myself a treasure hunter anymore..."_ Connection closed. Shadow is silent. He walked on.

"Hmph! She can find a way out herself." He said. Just then, he started to have an image of Maria again. Her innocent face...it looks sad. Shadow now started to imagine what Rouge's face looks like when she is trapped in the safe now. Maybe the same thing? Shadow looks back to the past, then present time now. He growled a little and skates off in full speed through the jungle to get back to the base to save Rouge and the Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

"I'm so bored..." Sonic said to himself. "So bored. Soooo boooorred." He sang out. Then a security guard came to Sonic's cell.

"Hey! Shut up in there!" He said with a look. Sonic stuck his tongue out and mocking the guard. But stopped when he saw the explosion on the wall behind the guard who turned around in shock. Before he could react, he got knocked out by a red and yellow hammer. Sonic came to the bars and saw that Tails and Amy are there. He smiled.

"Oh, it's you two! What luck."

"There you are, Sonic! We were looking all over for you." Tails said with a smile. Then Amy came to the bars with love in her eyes. Sonic backed away a little.

"Oh Sonic! I bet you're surprised to see me!" She said with a giggle. Sonic gave her a look.

"What're you doing here?" He asked. Amy frowned a little.

"What do you mean? I came here to rescue you, silly!" She replied.

"You mean, 'We'?" Tails asked. Amy glared at him. She took out a card that she took from the knock out guard. Sonic crossed his arms.

"You want to let me out yourself? Fine. Just go over to that wall over there and slide that card." Sonic said with his eyes shut. But he hears Amy giggling at herself.  
"What's so funny?"

"I'll only let you out under one condition." She said with her eyes half lidded. Sonic groaned loudly, same as Tails. Amy ignored them, but continued. "Will you marry me, Sonic?"

"Oh, geez... Not again." Tails sighed and placed his hand over his head. Amy turned to him with a look.

"Shut up, Tails." She said, now turning back to Sonic with a smile. Sonic grabbed the bars and glared at Amy a little.

"C'mon, Amy! I need to get out of here! Don't try to get me into this 'marriage' stuff with you!" He said in a dark tone. "Listen to me! The reason why I'm in here is because of that fake hedgehog!"

"Fake hedgehog...?" Amy wondered, but then realized what Sonic is talking about. But Tails spoke first.

"We saw him not too long ago Sonic!" He said.

"And I thought it was you for a second there!" Amy said as she remembered. Sonic turned back to his friends with wide eyes.

"You saw him?! Where is he now?!" He asked eagerly.

"I don't know but-" Tails is cut off when Amy spoke up.

"Sonic, if you really wanted to know, you have to agree to marry me!" She said. Sonic growled a little, he turned away for a moment, but now turned back to her.

"Listen Amy, I am NOT going to marry you, but..."

"But what?"

"...I will take you out on a date." Sonic finally said. "After this is all over, I will take you out. Like for dinner, a movie, or anything you want. Just as long it's not about marriage, okay?" Amy stared at him.

"You promise?" She asked. Sonic nodded and ran his finger over his chest making a cross.

"Cross my heart. Hope to die." He said in a serious tone. "Now, please let me out!" Amy went over to the security code and slide the card in. The cell door opens and Sonic walked out.

"About that hedgehog, Sonic." Tails started. "I saw him on the news last night and he did stole the Chaos Emerald. I knew it wasn't you that time."

"Well I'm glad." Sonic said.

"And he is with Eggman and the bat girl." Amy said by coming over to Sonic's side.

"So Eggman's behind this, huh? Well then..." Sonic suddenly ran out of the cell room in full speed, leaving his speechless friends behind. Amy growled and ran out.

"He's such a brat sometimes!" She said by running down the hall. Tails groaned and left the room to catch up with her and Sonic.

* * *

The blue hedgehog ran through the metal harbor. The alarms went off, and Sonic knew that he will be hunted down again, but he won't be caught again. He sees a rocket that is about to be ready to launch. He smiled and ran through the rails and grab a hold on the handle of the rocket. Moment then, the rocket launched! Sonic held on tight and looked down to see how high he can go and about to jump down. He sees the jungle.  
_  
'Alright, this is high enough.'_ He thought. Sonic pushed himself off of the rocket handle and flew down to the jungle.

"Woooooohooooo!" He cried out. He fell down to the jungle, but instead, he fell in the water. Sonic made that big splash. He popped out of the water and gasped for air, he grab a hold of the branch that is nearby. He climbed on it and landed on the grass next to the lake. He shakes his head to dry himself. "Ugh, I hate water." Sonic said in a tone. He then ran off in full speed to find the certain hedgehog.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Blows up?!/Pumpkins, Ghosts, Emeralds**  
***Special cameos in this chapter***

* * *

In the middle of the jungle, Sonic walked through the bushes and vines, looking for certain someone. His left ear twitches a little bit...he hears a sound. Sonic turned to the direction and ran through it, and found a figure on the cliff.

"Hey you!" He called. But then gasped when the figure turned and recognized who that is. Shadow. The black hedgehog made a smirk.

"Well, well! If it isn't that blue hedgehog of all places." He said. Sonic points at him.

"I've found you, faker!" He yelled with a snarl. Shadow laughed a little.

"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" Sonic growled a little. Now that was cold.

"I'll make you eat those words!" He said as Shadow came down. Now the two were face to face with glares. Sonic charged at Shadow with a homing attack, but the black hedgehog dodged him and kicked Sonic on the stomach. The blue blur grunted in pain, but got up quickly and ran after Shadow. Now the two were having their hands together, trying to push each other off guard.

"Not bad Shadow, guess this might take longer than I thought!" Sonic said with a grunt, staring into Shadow's ruby eyes.

"The fights just begun, my friend..." Shadow said with a grin. Sonic is confused as Shadow raises his head. "And you're the first to take the hit!" With that, Shadow head butt Sonic's head hard. The blue hedgehog yelled in pain and pulled away and held his poor head. And he could have sworn that he heard a crack sound in his own skull! Shadow chuckled a little at Sonic. He grabbed Sonic's arms and threw him up in the air and kicked him to the tree. Sonic shakes his head and roll into a ball and charged at his rival. Shadow got thrown to the bush, but came out and used Chaos Spear on Sonic, but missed him. Before either of the hedgehogs make a move again, the wrist watch on Shadow is heard, and now they hear Eggman's voice.

_"Shadow, what're you doing?! Hurry and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!"_ He said. Sonic's eyes went wide. Did he just hear that right?

"Blows up?!" He cried out in shock. Shadow looked at Sonic with a glare, he didn't say a word to him. All he did is skate off from him. Sonic called out to wait, but it's too late. "I've gotta get out of here! I have to find Amy and Tails right away!" He said. He now runs in full speed to find his two friends. He went over to the lake and found the plane, and good thing Tails and Amy are there! Sonic smiled in relief, he came to them and told them that they all have to get off the island now before it explodes. Tails starts his plane as Amy and Sonic climbed on, and they all flew up in speed.  
Meanwhile, Shadow appeared in the safe where Rouge is now. She is holding three Chaos Emeralds. The black hedgehog grabbed her hand and used Chaos Control in time, and soon they disappeared in light.  
After a few seconds, Prison Island blew up in different areas. Everyone made it out safely, even humans.  
On the plane, Tails is driving while Amy is gently caressing Sonic's head. Sonic told her and Tails that he got head butted by Shadow. Sonic groaned in pain.

"Is it broken?" He asked.

"I don't think so, Sonic. Boy, did that hedgehog hit you good." Amy said with a sad look. Sonic sighed as he recalled to that moment. Amy smiled at him. "Once we're back in the city, I'll try to get some pills for you." She said by kissing his head. Sonic nodded in thanks, letting Amy continue caressing and kissing his head.

* * *

***Space Colony ARK***

Inside the Evasion Control Room, Shadow is staring at the window, looking at the planet Earth with a neutral look in his eyes. He sighed to himself as he now again remembered Maria years ago. Where they stare at Earth together with smiles.

* * *

**_*50 years ago*_**

_"Shadow! There you are! I was worried sick that I'll never find you." Maria said with a smile on her face as she came in the room where Shadow is now, watching Earth with a serious look. Maria came next to him, having her hands behind her back. "So Shadow... I had always wondered... You know with my grandfather always teaching you these things. What is life like on Earth?" She asked. Shadow narrowed his red eyes at her, then back to Earth._  
_  
"The professor said that life down there is very diverse, full of wonders and ever growing more." He told her. "He told me that he wanted to make people happy like you and I through the power of science!"_  
_  
"Shadow..."_  
_  
"Maria...I just don't know anything anymore. I tried to find the answers of my existence...why am I created for?" Shadow asked with a half sadden look. Maria stared at him with worry. "I just...I mean... Maybe if I go down there, I will find the answers...maybe."_  
_  
"But...Shadow..." Maria started as she now took Shadow's hand. "You exist. You're my best friend, Shadow. The very first one I ever had for a year. Without you around, I...get lonely." She said. Shadow places his other hand over hers, staring into her blue, ocean eyes._  
_  
"...Is...that your wish?" He asked. Maria blinked. "You don't want to lose me forever?"_  
_  
"Oh no, it's not that I..." Maria stopped, but she continued on. "What I wished for is that...give them a chance to be happy. People down on Earth. If we could go down there together, and if they are in trouble, we should give them a chance to live more." Shadow made a nod. Maria came down to his level and began to embrace him lovingly, catching him by surprise. But he hugged her back. "I'm glad you're my friend, Shadow..." Maria said. Shadow smiled at her as they hugged, watching the Earth._  
_  
'Maria...' He thought. He shuts his eyes..._

* * *

"Shadow?" A voice called softly. Shadow blinked and turned. Rouge came by him with a neutral look. Shadow turned away from her. "Feeling a little shabby? That was so unlike you Shadow, to come and rescue me." Rouge said. "That Chaos Control certainly comes in handy!" Shadow cleared his throat and face Rouge.

"You know, I didn't come to save you, I came for the Chaos Emeralds." He said. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! But then again, that's not the whole story isn't it?" She asked. A yawn is heard from behind, it was Eggman. Rouge turned to him.

"Sorry to be the bothersome fly... But let's get down to business, shall we?" Eggman said.

"Are you sure? We have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds you know?" Rouge said with a confused look on her face. Shadow passed her and Eggman with a determined look.

"That's more than enough for a demonstration!" He said. "So let's get the show on the road!"

* * *

***Pumpkin Hill***

There are mountains that are shaped strangely, and some look like pumpkins with faces. Knuckles is climbing on Pumpkin Mountain with a bag over his shoulder. He found three pieces of the Master Emerald so far, but there are more to go. Of how he found the pieces is that he can sense them nearby or far in the area that Knuckles is in. The red echidna finally got on top of the mountain and looked around.

"This place sure feels haunted... But there's no time to lose! I have to find the pieces of the Master Emerald!" He said. He shuts his eyes, concentrating... He opened them. "A piece is close." He went around the mountain and started to dig next to the pumpkin. He smiled as he found the piece of the emerald. Knuckles climbed out of the hole, but just then, a ghost appeared in front of him out of nowhere! The echidna cried out, and fell back in the hole. The ghost laughed and disappeared. Knuckles popped out of the hole, having his hand over his chest. He felt his heart beating fast after being startled.

_'Almost gave me a heart attack!'_ He thought. Then he heard different laughs. Knuckles turned his head and saw three little kids in Halloween costumes. One boy dressed as a devil. The other boy is dressed as a skeleton. And the girl is dressed as a witch.

"Huh? Hey, where did you three come from?" Knuckles asked with curious.

"Looking for this, echidna?" The devil boy asked as he shows the emerald piece. Knuckles looked at his hand, and gasped. How did those kids get that from his hands?

"And this?" Asked the witch as she held up the bag. Knuckles got out of the digging hole and took out his hand.

"Those are mine. Give them back." He said.

"Finders keepers!" Said the three brats and ran off with the pieces of the emerald. Knuckles yelled at them to give back the stuff. But they were too busy laughing and running from the angry echidna. The three kids jumped down from the pumpkin mountain. Knuckles climbs down after them.

"Come back here!" He yelled. "I need those pieces!"

"First you have to catch us!" Said the skeleton boy. Knuckles growled. He glides down the mountain, but found a ghost appear out of nowhere once more, making Knuckles cry out in surprise and land on his stomach. He got up and growled and saw the three kids running away from him.

_"DAAAAAAAAMN!"_ He yelled throughout the area of spooks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Judgment Day/Escape from Town!**

* * *

The tv screen went on, and it revealed Dr. Eggman on the screen with laughter. In the city, people were looking up at the big screen with shock and started to complain.

"Oh my god!"

"What the hell?!"

"Somebody call the police!"

"Mommy, I'm scared!"

"It's okay honey!"

"Everybody calm down!" Eggman spoke as the people who started to be silent. But the other tv screens appeared all over the world as well.

_**"Citizens of Earth! Lend me your attention and listen very carefully!"**_ Eggman said. **_"My name is Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientist! Today is going to be your last day of peace! Tomorrow is going to be a new revolution to all!"_**

From the ARK, Eggman was in front of the camera, laughing evilly, imaging everyone down on Earth were in shock by now. Rouge and Shadow were watching quietly from behind the camera. But Rouge really thinks Eggman is joking about the whole thing, but he is not.  
_  
'I wonder what could make Eggman prove to everyone to take over the world. What's the threat?'_ She thought.

"From now on you're going to be enslaved under the wrath of the Eggman Empire and you will serve me as you please!" Eggman said on the screen. "A new master ruler! And yes, be afraid now! Hahahahaha!" He began to press the button.

A moment later, up in the Space Colony ARK, started to activate the Eclipse Cannon. The blue light appeared at the end part of the cannon outside the colony, and the light beam shoots out and destroyed moon...in half! Everyone in the whole world watched the moon is destroyed in half, they all gasped and screamed in shock. They all hear Eggman's evil laughter.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Amy watched what just happened to the moon. They are all in front of the hotel building, looking at the moon in the night sky.

"Look! Half of the moon is gone!" Amy said by pointing at the moon. Sonic growled a little.

"Eggman! That creep never gives up!" He said.

"But how does he store all that energy? There's no way he did it by himself!" Tails asked in wonder.

"...Might be from the Chaos Emeralds...yeah that's it!" Sonic said. "Does that mean he had all the seven Chaos Emeralds?" He then heard a chuckle from Tails. Sonic turned to him and saw the yellow Chaos Emerald in the fox's hands. "Tails?"

"That Eggman doesn't have all of them, Sonic. We still have one left." Tails said with a smile. "And I think I have an idea of how to trick Eggman with this one."

"What idea is that?" Amy asked. Before Tails could answer, sirens were heard, and the lights were on the three friends. Sonic got in front of Tails and Amy for protection.

"Three of you, freeze! Put your hands up!" The police yelled. Sonic turned to Tails and Amy.

"You two run for it, I'll distract the police!" He said by running off and got on the police car and make funny faces. "Hey! It's me that you want! Come and get me!" He said in a funny voice and jump off of the car and ran off. The police cursed and went after him with their cars as Tails and Amy ran off for safety.

* * *

***Space Colony ARK***

Eggman punched the desk with anger as Rouge, Orbot and Cubot are with him with worry. Rouge came to him with a smirk.

"Why are you so upset? You really got those people down on Earth scared to death. Does this mean we can control the world as we choose?" She asked.

"We need that last Chaos Emerald, bat girl!" Eggman said by looking at her. But Rouge took out the newspaper that had a photo of Tails and the title says, **"Tails Saves Station Square"**. Eggman snatched the newspaper away from Rouge's hand and read it. "So...that fox boy had it, huh? Such a clever one..."

"If you want that emerald that bad, we might as well finish the job tomorrow morning. I will try to track down that fox boy with that emerald of his." Rouge said. Eggman stared at her.

"Are you sure about that, Rouge? You almost failed me on the island..."

"Leave it to me this time, Eggman." Rouge said with a wink.

"Very well." Eggman said, now he cleared his throat and turned to his little robots. "You two, find Shadow! He should know about this as well."

"Yes doctor, right away!" Orbot said with a salute and flew off with Cubot. They left the control room to find the black hedgehog. Eggman left as well, and Rouge is alone. Her communicator on her watch is on, Rouge spoke to it.

"Sir, I am getting on the schedule, and I will find out more about this 'Project Shadow'. And just as a reminder, don't forget about my jewels." She said with a smile.

In the capsule room, Shadow is standing in front of the capsule that had green liquid with bubbles flying up. He places his hand on the glass and sighed a little as he recalled the memory where he first awakened by his creator, Professor Gerald. Just then, Orbot's voice is heard from behind, making Shadow turn.

"We have come to tell you that Dr. Eggman and Rouge had made a plan to take the last emerald from Tails." Orbot said. Shadow blinked a few times in silent. "Rouge somehow knew the information about this and we don't know what."

"...That's exactly what I want to know as well." Shadow said. "There's something fishy about her."

"Hey, I was going to say that!" Cubot said.

"If you wish to see the doctor, he is heading down to the Navigation Room." Orbot said. Shadow nodded and walk pass the robots.

* * *

The next day, the city is quiet, and the police cars were cruising around for three certain mobians in different areas. But the place where they never checked is stations where mini stores are and gas stations beside the neighborhoods. Next to the 7 Eleven Gas Station building, there is Sonic looking around, making sure no one sees him or Tails. So far, no one suspects anything. Sonic went around the building and met up with Tails who is sitting on the ground with a radar and a Chaos Emerald by him. Sonic sat against the wall with a groan. Tails looks at him.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Is your head hurt again?" He asked.

"No." Sonic said by shaking his head. "It's just that..." He stopped when his stomach started to growl, even Tails can hear it. "Ohhhh...I'm starving..." Sonic moaned.

"I know. Me too." Tails said. "Anyway, it seems like the Chaos Emerald we have here didn't pick up the signal of the other emeralds. I looked everywhere, but no luck."

"I want food..." Sonic said.

"Well here you go, Sonic and Tails!" Amy's voice said. Sonic and Tails turned to their right and saw Amy coming by with a bag of food and goodies. "I went to the market and bought food for us to share."

"Amy, how did you ever-" Sonic started.

"Relax, I disguised myself so no one will know." Amy said by putting down the bag and took out the food. Sonic and Tails quickly came by and grab some food. Sonic took a bite of the chicken leg and roughly pulled the meat off with his mouth and chewed. Tails took a bite of the pizza. Amy is having ice cream with a smile on her face and watched the boys eat.

"Mmmhh, thanks a bunch, Amy!" Sonic said as he is eating more and more. Tails nodded, saying the same thing. Amy smiled in return.

"Oh, it was nothing. Before we figure out where that egg-head is, we need food to gain energy in bodies." She said.

"You got that. I'm so hungry I could eat a fox." Sonic said. Tails turned to him with a mean look in his eyes, Sonic noticed him. "Oh. Ummm...no offense, Tails." He laughed a little, and Tails sighed a bit.

"But Tails, did you find anything from the emerald?" Amy asked by changing the subject from Sonic's joke. Tails shook his head. As they continue eating, Tails stood up with a look.

"I got it!" He said. Sonic and Amy stared at him with confusion. Tails turned to them. "I'll explain later! But first, we have to find the president!" Sonic stood up and gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Gotcha! Just leave it to me, Tails!" He said with a smile. The manhole lid started to movie, catching Sonic and his friends' attention. They came around it to see what is coming out. The lid popped off in the air, making Sonic and the others cry out in surprise and back away. Knuckles came out the of the manhole and got on his knees and sighed.

"Ahhh... Finally. I'm out." He said. He turned to Sonic, Tails, and Amy who are staring at him. "Huh? Hey, what're you three doing here?"

"Knuckles!" Sonic said with a smile and came by him. "What're you doing down there in the sewer?"

"It's...a long story. But I'll tell you what I have been through. I'm finding the pieces of the Master Emerald." Knuckles said. "So...what are you doing here?"

"Me? Well...I too, have a long story." Sonic said. "We'll explain later, Knuckles. We have to find the president." Sonic ran off from the gas station and got on the streets in full speed. Knuckles, Tails, and Amy watched in silent.

"...I really want to know what the hell is going on." Knuckles said.

"We'll tell you on the way, Knuckles." Tails said. "Want to tag along?"

"Look, I'd love to help you all out, but-"

"We may need your help, Knuckles." Amy said. "Maybe Eggman is also responsible for the Master Emerald of yours." Knuckles became silent after she said that. He knew that doctor is trying to steal it from the temple, and Knuckles had to break it in pieces. He found more pieces in certain areas he went to. The red echidna sighed.

"Well, in that case... Count me in!" He said with a smile. Tails and Amy smiled back at him. Tails told Knuckles and Amy to meet him at the park while he is getting his plane to catch Sonic. Tails activated his plane into the driving mode, and now he drove down the streets.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Hidden Base**

* * *

The limo is cruising downtown in the city. Inside the limo, there is the president and his secretary.

"Mr. President, reports show that incident, three hours ago, the country is in turmoil." The female secretary said. "Our finacial communities are impacted and our satellite communications are down. An emergency meeting has been called. Mr. President, this is a national crisis." The president sat calmly in the seat of the limo with a neutral look. He took a breath and spoke.

"Spare me the details. Exactly just what is it that you want?" He asked. He is staring at the screen that had Dr. Eggman on, who smirked evilly at him. "Dr. Eggman?"

_"Hahahaha! Well, then let's get down to business, shall we Mr. President?"_ Eggman asked on the screen with laughter. _"I won't bore you with all the details since I know you are a very busy man. Mr. President, my demands are quite simple. Surrender to the Eggman Empire and make no attempts to resist. Otherwise..."_

"Otherwise?"

_"Otherwise your country will cease to exist! You have 24 hours to give me your answer!"_ Eggman continued. The president is silent. But then the sound of knocking on the sunroof of the limo is heard. The president looked up and saw the blue certain hedgehog there with a grin.

"What the-?"

"Let me in, please!" Sonic said by knocking on the glass. The sunroof is opened, and Sonic jumped down and saw Eggman on the screen. "Eggman Empire...yeah right!" He laughed.

_"Sonic?! You-"_ Eggman growled.

"What the heck's going on here?!" The president asked in shock. "Sonic, what is the meaning of this?!" Sonic turned to the president with a smile.

"Don't worry, Mr. President! Just leave it to me!" He assured him. Then Tails came down from the sunroof and got the disc from the player and Eggman is off the screen. "Did you get it Tails?" Sonic asked his fox friend.

"I got it." Tails replied and held up the disc. "Eggman's transmitting from the Space Colony ARK!"

"Ok! Let's move it!" Sonic said by jumping up to the sunroof as Tails followed him.

"Hey you...wait!" Mr. President called out, but the two heroes are gone. The secretary spoke.

"Mr. President, we're receiving an incoming signal from our agent."

* * *

In the desert, Sonic and his friends found the hidden base where Eggman had gone to. The pyramid is ahead of them. Sonic came in front and had his hand over his eyes to see it better from the sun.

"Inside that pyramid?" He asked. Knuckles came beside Sonic with a look.

"I saw Eggman go inside that pyramid and more importantly, I saw that bat girl go inside with him as well." He said by turning to Sonic and the others. "You saw them too, right?"

"Well...yeah." Amy replied.

"We should be able to go to outer space from there." Sonic said. "I don't know what the Space Colony ARK is all about, but I'll find and destroy that cannon...and then I'll kick their asses!" Tails came by with his walking plane.

"C'mon! We have no time to waste! We gotta find the entrance of this base and then find Eggman inside!" He said as he jumped down. Sonic, Knuckles and Amy followed him.  
They see robots guarding the pyramid outside, and Tails had to blast them so that way his friends go ahead. Before they go any further, Amy stepped into the trap, she stumbled down, but Sonic caught her in time. Below the trap is quick sand.

"You okay?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded in silent. "Alright, come on. Just be careful."

"Quick sands aren't fun." Knuckles said in a serious tone. "They are not like any others." Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's right arm, making him blink a few times, but he didn't care.  
After minutes finding the entrance, they are going inside the pyramid. Everything is so dark. Knuckles found a torch with fire, he leads the way as the team are close behind him. None of them spoke a word. Everything around them is deadly quiet. No robots around to attack them, nothing. Knuckles raises the torch and there is the big door with a face, it looks like Eggman. In the center, there is a keyhole.

"Looks like we're heading toward the center of the base." Tails spoke. He walked up to the huge door. "The door is locked. We need to find the key to get inside."

"No problem, we'll find it." Sonic said with a smile. "Right, Knuckles?" The red echidna turned to him.

"What? Why do I have to find the key?" He asked.

"We're counting on you, buddy! The world's greatest treasure hunter!" Sonic said with a grin.

"Keys aren't treasure, Sonic." Knuckles said. "But...I'll be back when I find one for you." He gave the torch to Sonic and went off to the darkness. Sonic held the torch up and stare at the door with disgust look. Amy looked at him.

"Ugly, isn't it?" She asked. Sonic shook his head. "Huh?"

"I'm thinking about that black hedgehog...Shadow." Sonic said. "Just who IS he? And why does he look like me?" Tails and Amy stares at the blue hedgehog in silent. Sonic continued on. "Is there any reason why he wanted to help Eggman to destroy Earth?"

"Sonic..." Tails started. "We don't know for sure about Shadow..."

"But we know he is not like you at all." Amy said. "He couldn't be worse than Metal Sonic, or Chaos, or...anyone else that we saw from back then." Sonic turned to his friends. "Believe us, Sonic! You are the only hero who CAN stop these bad guys and save Earth and its people! With our help, we are unstoppable." Amy continued with a smile. Sonic made a smile at her and nodded.

"...Thanks." He said.

* * *

With Knuckles, he is digging through the sand. He had a feeling that the key is buried there. After a moment, Knuckles got the key with a smile.

"All right." He said. He stood up and about to return to his friends. Knuckles came to them and placed the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. The door slowly opened for the heroes. "Whew...that took a while than I thought." Knuckles as he wiped his forehead. Sonic went inside and saw the doorway that leads to the rocket.

"Hey you guys, I think I found the rocket!" He said.

"We did it!" Tails said with a smile. "Let's go Amy!"

"Yeah!" Amy said with joy. Just then, a voice is heard throughout the base. It's Dr. Eggman.

"You little thieves! You think you can make it out here alive?!" He asked. The secret door on the wall opened, Eggman is there with his robots. Sonic made a smirk.

"Come and get some, Eggman!" He taunted. "I haven't seen you in a while in person, but I always hear from ya!"

"This time, I'll take your lives as well as the Chaos Emerald." Eggman said. Orbot flew up with Cubot.

"And we will call out to destroy you pests!" He said.

"Come out, our servant!" Cubot said. In the center, a giant rock hand appeared, and the whole golem appeared. Sonic watched him in shock.

"Sonic!" Tails called. Sonic turned to his friends.

"You guys go ahead! I'll take care of this rocky!" He said.

"What about you? You're coming with us!" Knuckles said.

"I am! I'll be there!" Sonic said. "Now go!" Tails, Amy and Knuckles ran off as Sonic is fighting of the golem. Tails got through the doorway and saw the big rocket.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" He said. Amy and Knuckles went inside the rocket as Tails followed them inside. Tails had got to the seat and started to activate the rocket to get ready to launch.  
The pyramid base started to open up and the rocket started to get ready to blast off. With Sonic, he escaped from the golem and ran inside the rocket just before the door closes on him. Now the rocket started to blast off in the sky! Orbot and Cubot watched.

"They're heading up to our colony!" Cubot said in panic.

"We gotta get back!" Orbot said. They both went back to the base and warn Eggman about it.

* * *

The space shuttle flew by the ARK. Inside, Tails is controlling the rocket as Amy and Knuckles are settled in their seats. But Sonic is sitting on the floor, making a look, and his face is green. Amy turned to him.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" She asked all worried, she got out of her seat.

"...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Sonic said in a shaky voice. Amy quickly ran over to get something. Luckily, she found a plastic bag and gave it to Sonic who now took it and went to the end of the shuttle. Amy and the others can hear him throwing up and make gagging noises.

"Sonic, you never get sick around something like this." Tails said.

"No, it's not because of this, it's because I ate something bad...I won't blame Amy..." Sonic's voice said. "Ohh...god, I felt so horrible. But I'll feel better when we land."

"We're almost there Sonic." Tails said. Knuckles suddenly had a feeling when they are getting close to the ARK.

"The rest of the pieces of the Master Emerald are here!" He said. "Hurry up Tails!"

"Knuckles?!" Tails asked in concern, but the echidna took the wheel and make the shuttle spin out of control. Everyone screamed except Knuckles, the shuttle went towards the ARK with a crash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge is looking at the screen that had Eggman and his robots on. They told her that Sonic and the others had escaped. So Rouge is in charge to keep the heroes busy. Rouge sighed a little.

"Fine. I will go after them. But...can you tell me the password of the space colony control?" She asked.

_"Maria. That's the password."_ Eggman replied. _"Now, don't let those fools pass you!"_ The screen turned black. Rouge snickered a little.

"Tricking that old doctor is a piece of cake." She said. "It's time to get to work." Rouge went over to the computer and typed the password that Eggman had given her. After she typed it in, the screen shows pictures and decriptions about "Project: Shadow". Rouge is reading about the research of it, but that is the Shadow she is working with now! Shock had come to her.

"Shadow...sealed off! But how?" She asked. "Just what _IS_ Shadow anyway?" But the alarms were heard, and the screen had to change from the research to the heroes that just came in the ARK. Rouge only had her eyes on Knuckles, who is looking around with a serious look. "Hmmm, maybe it's better if I get those pieces of the Master Emerald from the echidna!" She laughed and ran out of the control room.

With the heroes, Sonic wiped his mouth with his hand. He threw up again, but this time it's from the rough landing that Knuckles had caused.

"What's with that knucklehead anyway? Trying to take over the shuttle! I thought we were toast for sure!" Sonic complained. "Where did he go now?"

"Looks like he bailed." Tails said. Amy came to the boys.

"This place looks deserted! Dusty too!" She said as she looked around the place. "And I had no idea this place is in space."

"This place is shut down 50 years ago because of the terrible accident." Tails said as he looked at the screen. "This ARK was the most advanced research center of its kind, but looking at it now..." He trailed off. Amy finished for him.

"It's the abandoned ARK, wouldn't you say?" She asked if she was correct. Sonic came to Tails.

"There's not much time left before Eggman fires that weapon again..." He said. "We've got to hurry! Let's find the cannon and destroy it!"

"Okay!" Tails exclaimed. "According to this, its shield is super strong so we have to destroy it from the inside." He took out a plain yellow emerald. He gave it to Sonic.

"A Chaos Emerald?" He asked. "Tails, we can't-"

"It looks real, doesn't it?" Tails asked with a smile. "I created a fake one. All you gotta do is place the fake emerald to the eclipse cannon." Sonic smirked.

"Gotcha! When I place it there, it's good-bye eclipse cannon." He said. "And Tails, you have to lead me to where that weapon is."

"Okay. Now let's go." Tails said. So he and Sonic went off through the corridors. And Amy is left behind.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?!" She called out. "Arggh! You guys always get the fun parts!" She said while going after them with anger.

* * *

Inside the hidden base, Eggman looked at the screen and watched the enemies of his going through the corridors of the ARK.

"They're heading to the weapon! Why isn't Rouge there to stop them?!" Eggman asked. "Hmmm...looks like there are two emeralds in the same place. Did they really think they can trick me with that fake emerald?" Behind him, there was Shadow with his arms crossed in silent. He turned away to get to the center to return to the ARK to get to the foes, but Eggman stopped him. "Wait, Shadow! I'm the only one who should be telling them the end is near, not you!" He said. Shadow narrowed his red eyes at him. "Now is the time to end this long drawn-out battle, and mark myself a place in history as the ultimate genius!" He got on his mobile. He turned to Shadow who is silent as ever. "If something happens to me, I'm counting on you to finish the job! Hurry! The moment for attack has come! It's now or never!" He said as he disappeared in the center to go to the Space Colony ARK leaving Shadow. Orbot and Cubot came by the desktop.

"We only have 2 more hours to destroy this planet." Cubot said. "At least Sonic won't stop us this time, right?"

"If you really want to know that bad, then go to the colony!" Orbot said. Shadow turned to the robots with the look. "And if Rouge were there to stop them, we would destroy this planet by now. But she is so busy researching on things-"

"What things?" Shadow asked as he walked up to the desktop where Orbot and Cubot are. "I was wondering the same thing as you two are. She immediately gets all the information about the emeralds, and about the blue hedgehog's friends. Now what is that bat girl up to?" Shadow asked with a glare. The robots shook a little.

"He's scary when he looks at us like that." Cubot says, shaking. Shadow raised his brow at the little robots in silent


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Space Colony ARK Battle**

* * *

Knuckles ran down the corridors of the ARK with a bag of the Master Emerald pieces. He had a small feeling that the last of the pieces were here somewhere. Just then, Rouge flew from behind the red echidna and went over him and stopped in front of him with a smirk. Knuckles made a snarl.

"Well, well! If it isn't bat girl who wants my Master Emerald!" He growled. Rouge giggled a little bit at him.

"Long time no see, treasure hunter. Did you find my emeralds?" Rouge asked in a half teasing voice.

"That's a good one! _YOUR_ emerald?" Knuckles asked sarcastically. "Talking to you is a waste of time! Now, I know you have the last pieces of the Master Emerald, give them to me!" Rouge flew up and made a screw kick at the echidna, making him fly back. The bag fell on the floor and the pieces came out. As the bat is about to take the pieces, Knuckles punched Rouge in the stomach. The two treasure hunters fight for the Master Emerald with punches and kicks. But Rouge kicked Knuckles' back and took the bag and flew off. Knuckles yelled and ran after her as quick as he could. Rouge flew outside the colony and stopped where she was now. Below her is a long fall in space and there is Earth on her right. Knuckles caught up with her and panted. Rouge dropped the bag and glared at him.

"Stop fooling around, and give me back _MY_ emeralds!" They both said at the same time. Knuckles and Rouge charged at each other, but the bat tripped! She is about to fall! Next thing that Rouge felt is something grabbed her hand. She looked up and found out that Knuckles is one who saved her. He pulled Rouge up on the platform. Then the two looked at each other in the eyes, slowly started to lean... Rouge pulled her hand away from Knuckles' with a snarl.

"Take your hands off me!" She cried out. Knuckles stared at her.

"Is that the way you say thanks to someone who saved your life?!" He asked. "Talk about ungrateful!" Rouge is silent. Inside, she did feel grateful, but she didn't want to admit it to him in person. And she could have sworn that she felt her cheeks turn red as she and Knuckles stare at each other and lean in for a kiss out of nowhere. Rouge just couldn't give her feelings away...yet. Now the bat sighed.

"Well, this might be crazy for me do this, but...here's something in return for saving me." She gave him the bag of the emerald pieces and the last pieces of it that she found on her own. Knuckles took them all out, and then the bright light appeared and the pieces fit together! The Master Emerald is now restored.

"Finally!" Knuckles sighed. He stared at Rouge with a concern expression. "But...I don't understand. Why did you change your mind?"

"I'm tired of you whining about your precious emerald." Rouge replied with a tone. "But don't worry...I will steal it one day." Knuckles picked up the Master Emerald.

"Yeah right." He grunted. "And Rouge?" The bat turned to him. Knuckles shuts his eyes. "I...I'm sorry...if I hurt you." He admitted with a blush. Then he ran off with the emerald, leaving Rouge all speechless after what he just said to her. Knuckles actually apologized to her. He never said sorry to Rouge, ever. Rouge smiled and returned inside to get back to her secret mission.

* * *

At the control room, Sonic found the Chaos Emeralds on the Eclipse Cannon. He took out a fake emerald and turned on his talkie.

"Tails, I found the control room and the emeralds. So, shall I put the emerald on that now?" Sonic asked. No reply. All he hear is soft buzzing noises. It sounded like Tails is in the middle of something. "Tails! Come in!" Sonic said to the talkie. No reply. What was Tails doing right now?

In the dark part of the ARK, Amy is wandering down to the corridors and found herself in the escape in the room where escape pods are and there is the horizon to see the view of Earth. Amy went over to the window and stare at the planet that will be saved from destroying soon.

"Earth looks so beautiful from up here...but if only Sonic were here by me to see it, he will think so too." The pink hedgehog said to herself. "I've lost him and Tails. Why would they leave the sweet girl like me alone like this?" A click sound is heard, making Amy's eyes grow wide. That sound sounded like a gun getting ready to fire. Amy turned and gasped. "Dr. Eggman!" She cried out. Eggman pointed a gun at the poor pink hedgehog.

"If you value your life, you must tell me where Sonic and Tails are!" He told her.

"You have to get through me first Eggman!" A voice said. Eggman turned and saw Tails there with his walking tornado, he jumped off of it. Tails got out a laser gun. "Let Amy go!" He said. Eggman laughed.

"Such a little fool! Sonic's the one who should say that! Now, where is the blue blur?" Eggman asked. "Tell me now, or I will shoot the girl." Tails lowered his weapon and took out his talkie.

* * *

_"Sonic, do you read me? This is Tails."_ Tails' voice asked from Sonic's talkie. The blue hedgehog took it out and responded.

"I'm here! What took you so long to reply, man?"

_"Sonic, Amy is-"_ Tails' voice got cut off. Sonic made a look.

"I didn't get that Tails. What happened to Amy? Tails!" He called, almost in panic. He could hear ruffling noises, and pleads. Sonic began to worry. Then, Eggman's evil laughter is heard on the talkie. Sonic lightly gasped.

_"Can Sonic the Hedgehog come out and play?"_ Eggman's voice asked. Sonic made a glare at the talkie.

"Where are you? And what happened to my friends?" Sonic asked in demand. "I will hunt you down! Don't hurt Tails and Amy, or I swear I will throw you out into space!"

* * *

Tails had his hands up while Eggman had a gun on Amy who also had her hands up. Tails broke the sudden silence.

"Tell me again why I have to keep my hands up. You don't point a gun at me." He said. Eggman moved his gun to Tails.

"Shut up, fox boy! Reason why is that if you make a sudden move, you die too! Is that clear?!" Eggman asked with a growl. Tails is silent. He glared at the evil doctor. The door opened and revealed Sonic with a sly smirk on his face.

"Hello, doctor. Miss me?" Sonic asked. Eggman now points a gun at Amy.

"Let's get down to business, shall we Sonic?" He asked. "Give me the Chaos Emerald, your girlfriend will be spared. That is, if you really care about her." Sonic took out an emerald.

"And if I say no?" Sonic asks. Tails stared at him with wide eyes. Eggman moved his finger on the trigger, getting ready to shoot Amy who started to cry. "DON'T SHOOT!" Sonic yelled as he had his hand out, stopping Eggman who smirked.

"Place the emerald on that circle in the middle and back off!" Eggman told the hedgehog. Sonic walked over to the certain platform and placed the emerald down. Before he could speak, the escape pod came down, locking Sonic in! Tails and Amy gasped. They didn't see this coming, neither did Sonic. The hedgehog had his mouth moving, but no words coming out.

"What did he say?" Amy asked in confusion. Eggman pressed the button and replied to the blue hedgehog who is inside the pod.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you there. What did you say?" Eggman asked. Sonic glared at Eggman.

"I said, 'What's going here?' I gave you the emerald like you told me to." He said.

"Heh. You thought you could trick me with that fake emerald?" Eggman asked. "Now, you will be blown to pieces down in space for that!" Tails ran over to the pod that Sonic was in with a pleading look.

"No, wait!" He cried. "What if I promise you to give you the REAL emerald?"

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled in the pod.

"Because you just told me, fox boy!" Eggman said with snarl. Tails' mouth open and turned to Sonic with a sorry look in his eyes. Sonic shook his head. "Now, Sonic the Hedgehog... Any last words?" Eggman asked. Sonic turned back to see Tails and Amy who are now in tears. He smiled at them.

"Tails, I'm counting on you buddy! And Amy...take care of yourself." Sonic said. Before anything happens, Amy ran up the pod and placed her hands on the glass, staring at Sonic in tears.

"Sonic..." She whimpered. Sonic smiled softly at her. Tails pulled Amy away from the glass as Eggman activated the pod. Now the pod launched down into space, flying down to Earth... Eggman, Tails and Amy watched the pod that Sonic is stuck in. The pod exploded! Tails and Amy made horrified looks in their eyes. Tears were falling down.

"Farewell Sonic... Nice knowing you." Eggman said to himself. Amy cried out Sonic's name in desperation, and sobbed hard on the floor. Tails turned to Eggman with a hatred look.

"Sonic needs my help! He counts on me for the first time! I won't give up!" He said. He ran over to his tornado and climbed on. Eggman got on his mobile.

"You are no match for me, Tails! You cannot win!" He taunted. Tails began shooting lasers at Eggman, and Eggman began to shoot missiles at Tails. Amy ran from the fight and went over by the door to watch. Tails made a power laser at Eggman, hoping to make a final blow at him, Eggman flew back and crashed against the wall. Tails got off the tornado and took the real Chaos Emerald out and gave it to Amy. Tails went over to Eggman with a mean look in his eyes. Eggman sat up and growled.

"You damn fool! This isn't over yet!" He said. Tails grabbed Eggman's jacket and shook him a little.

"This is for Sonic!" Tails punched Eggman in the face as hard as he could. Amy ran over to Tails and grabbed his arms, trying to calm him down. The Chaos Emerald is on the ground next to Tails' feet. Eggman sees it.

"Sonic...I did it." Tails said softly. Amy started to embrace Tails in confort. They both cry together. Without noticing, Eggman took the emerald and got up and ran out of the room. Amy opened her eyes and saw Eggman.

"He took the Chaos Emerald!" She cried out. Tails turned and saw Eggman pressed the button and the door slides shut on them and click sound is heard. Tails and Amy ran up to the door, banging on it. The door is lock! Eggman's laughter is heard from outside.

"Thanks for the emerald, kids! Now, time to use the cannon and we will finally destroy the Earth!" He laughed evilly. Tails and Amy kicked the hit the door, trying to find a way to leave the room.

"Let us out of here!" Amy cried out.

"You won't get away with this, Eggman!" Tails shouted. They both continue to hit the door with their feet and fists.

* * *

_***50 years ago***_

_Shadow walked in Maria's room with a neutral look. He sees her sitting on her bed, crying in tears. She is also holding her teddy bear close to her. Shadow went over with sympathy._  
_  
"Maria...? What's wrong?" He asked. Maria stared at him._  
_  
"Shadow... Grandfather told me horrible news. One of my relatives had passed away down on Earth." She told him. "It was my uncle. He comes here almost every year to see me and grandfather for occasions." Shadow took Maria's hand._  
_  
"I'm...I'm sorry. I haven't...heard." He said. "No wonder your grandfather made the excuse of not teaching me about Earth today. He does look depressed."_  
_  
"It's not your fault Shadow...you don't have to feel sorry about-"_  
_  
"I should, Maria! Look, we've been friends for almost a year now. You and I were very close, and you share a lot to me." Shadow told her. "When I see you cry like this, I wanted to know what's wrong. You can tell me anything you wish to tell me. I am your friend who is...always there for you. Now that you told me your uncle had passed away, doesn't make you feel a little better that you told someone that you are close to?" Maria wiped her tears away from her eyes and face. Shadow does have a point there. She started to bring him for a hug. Shadow smiled a little and returned the hug._  
_  
"Thank you Shadow..." Maria whispered. "I don't know what I will do without you around..."_

_"I will be there for you, I promise."_

* * *

From the corridor, Shadow is by the window. He did watch the pod exploded in space, and knew that Sonic is in there.

"Hmph. That blue faker couldn't save himself." He said to himself. "He wasted his time by coming here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Shut up, Faker!**

* * *

In the long hallway of the colony, Knuckles puts down the Master Emerald and looked around himself. He somehow feels the energy of the emeralds nearby, but they are all the way at the cannon. What energy is Knuckles feeling? Just then, the bright light appeared in front of him. A blue figure fell from the light and landed on his stomach. Knuckles found Sonic on the floor as the light dies. Sonic's alive! But Knuckles actually didn't know what happened minutes ago.

"Sonic? Are you all right?" Knuckles asked the blue blur who got on his feet, feeling so dizzy. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, man... I just used Chaos Control with that fake emerald." Sonic replied, placing his hand over his forehead.

"Chaos Control?" Knuckles asked, Sonic leaned against his shoulder, Knuckles keeps him steady. "Easy there. You can't pass out at this time." He told him. The blue hedgehog shook his head and look at the fake emerald.

"Knuckles...we don't have much time left..." Sonic told his friend. "I hate to ask, but...can you help Tails and Amy? I have to place this fake emerald on the Eclipse Cannon." He started to run off, leaving Knuckles behind.

* * *

With Rouge who is now downloading the files of "Project: Shadow" and the mysterious prototype of the ultimate life form.

"This is quite a research. And all of the emeralds will be mine soon. All mine." Rouge said with a smirk.

"I don't think so." A dark, voice said from behind the bat. Rouge turned around and gasped. Shadow is there with a glare. "So, that was your plan from the beginning, huh? Or was it the direct order from the president? Now, I know who you are. You're the government spy, Rouge the Bat, aren't you?"

"Have you been spying on me?" Rouge asked with a smirk. "Aren't you the naughty little boy?"

"I had a feeling that you are up to something. You're pretending to work with us." Shadow told the bat. "You're the most pathetic creature I have ever met in my life."

"Hmm, look who's talking. What about you?" Rouge asked while taking out the paper with a picture of the monster in black and white. "According to this, it said this is sealed away 50 years ago. The prototype of the ultimate life form, named Shadow. Then, exactly _who_ and _what_ is standing in front me?" Shadow wanted to snap at her, but then his wrist communicater is on. Eggman's voice is heard.

"Good news, Shadow! We have the last of the Chaos Emeralds." He said in delight.

"And?" Shadow asked.

"It seems like one of our enemies is heading to the Eclipse Cannon. We have no time to waste. Go there immediately!" Shadow had his hand down and turn away from Rouge.

"If you want to live, leave the Chaos Emeralds where they are. The fake emerald is good enough for you." Shadow said to her.

"Do you really think that...you're the _REAL_ Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"No doubt." Shadow replied.

"Even your memories might not be real, you know." Rouge said. Shadow sighed a little, never turn to Rouge.

"Even if my memories are not real, it's still me, Shadow." The black hedgehog told her. "And I will fulfill my promise to Maria, that's all it matters to me now." He walked away. Rouge stood there watching him in silent. She doesn't know what to believe, the results of the project, or the hedgehog.

* * *

Knuckles unlocked the door for Tails and Amy to get out. The echidna told them that Sonic is heading to the Eclipse Cannon.

"SONIC'S ALIVE?!" Tails and Amy cried out in surprise.

"Of course he's alive! I saw him not too long ago in the corridor-" Knuckles started.

"And he's heading over to the cannon! How much time do we have left?" Amy asked.

"We have like...5 minutes!" Tails cried out. Now the three went back to the escape pod room to see the view of Earth. "We believe in you Sonic."

* * *

Outside Space Colony ARK, Sonic found the very long hallway that leads to the cannon. He took a deep breath and about to make a dash, but then heard a familiar voice behind him. Sonic turned and saw Shadow there beside him.

"You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog. I thought that the capsule you were in exploded in space." He said. Now the two hedgehogs walked down the corridor. Sonic smiled and took out the fake Chaos Emerald.

"You know, what can I say...I die hard!" He exclaimed. "You actually saved me, you know."

"Hmph. You used Chaos Control with that fake emerald." Shadow said with a sneer. Sonic smirked at him. "So, there's more to you than just looking like me. What are you anyway?" Sonic started to run and Shadow started to skate. They are both in speed. Sonic replied to his enemy.

"What you see is what you get! Just a guy who loves adventure and speed!" He said. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I see. But you know. I can't let you live." Shadow responded. "Your adventuring days are coming to an end." Now the two hedgehogs are now in full speed, outside the colony. "Before this is over, I'll show the true power of Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as he used Chaos Spear at Sonic, who dodged out of the way.

"All right, Shadow! Time for me to finish this!" Sonic growled and he made a Sonic Wind at Shadow. The two hedgehogs were using speed and power to each other while heading over to the Eclipse Cannon. Even Shadow uses Chaos Spear on Sonic and wrecking the walls of the colony. It could even damage the Eclipse Cannon. Sonic punched Shadow in the stomach, making him fall back with a growl.

"Stop me, and the cannon will fire!" Shadow told the blue hedgehog. Sonic clenched his fists. "The doctor will place the emerald and will fire the cannon. The humans will have to say their prayers."

"They haven't done anything to you, Shadow! But, if that's what you really want, you have get through me, first!" Sonic said. He started to roll into a ball and charged at Shadow, who dodged out of the way and used Chaos Spear on him. Sonic got stunned, and got kicked on the back by Shadow.

"Call yourself a 'Hero', blue hedgehog?" Shadow laughed. Sonic glared at him.

"Shut up!" He shouted. He used Sonic Wind, and Shadow flew back. Sonic charged at him by rolling into a ball. The two continued to fight, damaging the Eclipse Cannon's core without knowing.

* * *

Orbot, Cubot, and Eggman are all in the control room where the Chaos Emeralds are. Eggman began to place the last emerald on the cannon. But the alarms went off. Orbot looked at the screen.

"Doctor, the Eclipse Cannon had been awfully damaged!" He said. "What is Shadow doing down there?"

"I don't care! I'll fire the cannon anyway!" Eggman said as he shoved the robots away from the desktop and pressed the button. The lights started to flicker, and Eggman started to laugh evilly. But the alarms went off again. The lights went off. Everything is dark. Eggman's laughter died off when he realised something is not right.

"Doctor, is this suppose to happen?" Cubot asked. The screen came on, showing an old man all chained up in the chair. Eggman is stunned.

"Grandfather!" He cried out. The robots cried out in surprise.

* * *

Sonic is thrown onto the edge of the platform. Shadow walked towards him. They have been fighting for a while now. Before anything they could do, the station started to shake. Sonic got up and looked around.

"Wh-what's that vibration?" He asked.

"Your time is running out!" Shadow said and he started to skate off in full speed to return inside the colony. Sonic called out for him, but the black hedgehog is already gone. Sonic looked down to see Earth. He realized that the Space Colony ARK coming down to Earth!

"What?! We're going down to Earth!" Sonic cried out in shock. "I've gotta get back to my friends and see what the hell's happening right now!" Sonic ran off in full speed.

* * *

Tails, Amy and Knuckles were wondering what was happening as well. Rouge came in with a calm look.

"You! You haven't given up yet?" Knuckles asked.

"Cut the act, Knuckles! It's all over for us!" Rouge said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"I just had a message from my boss. The space colony is moving down to Earth...it probably...will impact Earth." Rouge replied. Tails and Amy had their eyes wide. Knuckles' mouth had dropped. They thought Sonic had stopped the cannon, but this changes everything. How could a Space Colony ARK move towards Earth in order to destroy it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Gerald's Revenge**

* * *

The screen appeared all around the world, showing the image of Professor Gerald, all chained up in a chair. Everyone were frightened once they had heard this terrifying message after Eggman had activated the Eclipse Cannon. The Space Colony ARK is going to fall down to Earth in 27 minutes!  
In the room, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge were watching the screen listened very carefully to the message.

_"I plan to give you the taste of my revenge. Once all the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected, the colony will destroy the planet! All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair..."_ Gerald spoke on the screen with rage. Then a man's voice is heard in the message too.

_"Is there anything else you want to say?"_ He asked.

_"No."_ Gerald spoke quietly. A sound of a loading gun is heard.

_"Ready!"_ A man's voice yelled. As the crew watched the screen, Knuckles covered Tails' eyes as the loud bang sound came from the gun. Amy covered her mouth as she watched. Rouge lowered her ears a bit.

"What's going on here? And who is he?" Amy asked, trying her best to forget what she had saw on screen, which is now repeating the same message over and over.

"That is my grandfather." Eggman's voice heard from the doorway, followed by the robots. "The world's greatest scientist." Knuckles uncovered Tails' eyes and turned to him with a look.

"I knew you were behind all this, Eggman! Stop this right now, or else-" But he cut off when Sonic came in the room with a serious look. "Sonic?"

"What's going on here? Why are we falling towards the Earth?"

"Sonic!" Tails and Amy cried out. Amy began to embrace him, squeezing him a bit. Eggman watched in disgust.

"Still alive, huh?" He asked. "You're pretty persistent for a hedgehog, aren't you?" Sonic chuckled a little as Amy releases him from the hug.

"You know you can't get rid of me _THAT_ easily, Eggman!" He told him. "But what is more dangerous than killing me, is to let Knuckles fly the shuttle."

"Hey! I just had to get the Master Emerald pieces!" Knuckles yelled. Eggman took out a disc and hand it to Rouge.

"What is this?" Rouge asked by taking it.

"This is my grandfather's diary. I think it's best if you all had to hear this." Eggman replied. Rouge went over to the machine and placed the disc in, then the screen changed to the diary. Rouge read out loud for everyone to hear.

_"'I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind. But then the military guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter, Maria. I hope you all are safe. The colony was completely shut down, probably to keep from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK is shut down under the premise that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK is shut down. She meant everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything, I had nothing more to live for...I went insane. All I could think about was to avenge her...somehow, someway. I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it to all end.'"_

"My god..." Sonic whispered.

"That's horrible." Amy said.

"Listen, there's more." Rouge said and started to finish reading the diary. _"'Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release and awaken it, to the world. If you wish to fill the world with destruction.'"_ Rouge finished and turned to Eggman with surprised look. "So...that's why you released Shadow from the base!"

"Interesting diary and all, but... We have the planet to save, people!" Sonic says as he went by to the window, seeing the Earth slowly getting close. "Everyone down there are depending on us! Even me..." Eggman came by to the screen and cleared his throat to get Sonic's attention.

"We still have 23 minutes left! The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive." He said. Sonic looked up at him. "This is because the Chaos Emeralds is overpowered. If the colony collides with Earth, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted. That mad scientist!"

"So?" Sonic asked, waiting for more details from his enemy. "We have to stop the colony now!"

"Sonic, calm down!" Amy said by grabbing his arm.

"The Space Colony ARK position may have shifted due the amount of energy given off by the emeralds. We have to stop the energy!" Eggman continued.

"But how?" Tails asked by crossing his arms with a worried look. A gasp is heard from Rouge.

"There is a way!" She said. She turned to Knuckles with a smile. The red echidna stared back all confused now. "We could use your Master Emerald to stop the energy at the core." Knuckles turned to his Master Emerald. Rouge is right. He turned back and smiled a bit at her.

"With this, I can stop the Chaos Emeralds. And everything will be solved." He said.

"They are all at the core. It may be too late!" Tails said as he looked at the screen to find out where the Chaos Emeralds are now. Orbot and Cubot came by.

"We still have some time left. If we work together, we will get there faster in no time at all." Orbot said.

"Half of us will have to break through to get in. This won't be easy..." Cubot said. Sonic chuckled.

"No worries! Just leave it to me! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" He said with thumbs up and a wink. Eggman sighed in annoyance.

"Let's get to work!" He said, making Sonic slowly frown. "Sonic, you and Knuckles head down to the core. Tails, you and me will head down to shut down the security  
systems of the core. Rouge, you will have to find the room where there's energy liquid and drain it for Sonic and Knuckles." Now everyone started to rush out of the room in a hurry going to oppisite directions. Amy, who is still in the room, she is all left out. She growled and ran out.

"Why do I have to be left behind?!" She yelled through the hallways.

* * *

In one of the rooms, Shadow is watching Earth by glancing at the window with his arms crossed, eyes half lidded. His lips curved into a evil smirk, and he started to chuckle.

"Now the humans will feel what true suffering is..." He whispered darkly.

"Say what you want, Shadow." A voice growled from the doorway. Shadow didn't turn.

"Hmph. Here for more, faker?" He asked. "Surely, you will die along with those disgusting humans."

"I am not here to fight, Shadow. I came here to..." Sonic trailed off when Shadow turned to him darkly. Sonic glared at him. "We need your help. I come here to tell you that you can help us while we are in serious danger! We have like 18 minutes left!" Shadow turned away to stare at the window again, but he can see the reflection of Sonic beside Earth.

"I am not like you, faker. I'm no hero. You and your friends are on your own. I did what is best." Shadow said. "This is for Maria." No reply from Sonic. All he did is stand there, watching the black hedgehog being so selfish. Sonic growled a little.

"You know that you are being used by Eggman! He doesn't care about you! He wants to take your life away from you!" He shouted. "Your creator is the one you should blame, not humans! He's the one who planted revenge in your mind! You have been used! What about your life?!" Shadow turned to Sonic with a deadly glare. "I'm telling you the truth! You have been _USED!_ For life! But, what about that girl, Maria? I had a feeling that she is a good person who would never use you many years ago! She's a human, Shadow! Like the others from Earth! What life do you have with her, Shadow?" Sonic watched his enemy waiting for a reply. Shadow stares at Sonic with silent treatment. Knuckles poked his head out.

"Sonic, come on!" He told him. Sonic turned back, then to Shadow who is turning towards the window with a look. Sonic sighed and left. No use. Shadow would never listen to him. Just after Sonic and Knuckles left with the Master Emerald, Amy is standing by the doorway. She heard what Sonic said to Shadow and all. Since Shadow wouldn't listen to Sonic, Amy would try to convince Shadow to help by telling him better details than Sonic's. The pink hedgehog came in the room.

"Shadow, we need you! Please, help us!" She begged. Shadow shuts his eyes. "You gotta help us. You know that Sonic will-"

"Don't speak of him!" Shadow snapped. Amy took a step back. "That faker thinks that all humans are friends of mine! They are not! I _HATE_ them all!" Amy glared at him.

"How can you blame everyone alive today that happened 50 years ago?! Can't you see it's not fair?!" Suddenly, Shadow punched Amy's stomach to push her away from him, making her fly back to the wall. Amy is now on her knees, slowly raising her head to look at Shadow. The black hedgehog came to her and grabbed her by the neck. He kneeled to her sitting level, staring into her green eyes with his deadly red eyes.

"Don't you know what it's like to lose someone who is dear to you?!" He yelled. "Those damn soldiers took Maria away from me! She is shot by one of them! She risked her life to save me... She is not a threat to anyone. All she wanted was to visit the planet, but she never had the chance." Shadow released Amy's neck, who now started to stand up. She took Shadow's hand gently.

"Some people may be selfish, like the professor said." She said. "But most people are good. They get the chance to be happy on the planet, once you get to know them, just like your friend, Maria, wanted to." Now Amy started to have tears in her eyes, making Shadow's face turn to soften. "Shadow, I beg you. Please, give them a chance." She said by gripping his hand more.

* * *

_***50 years ago***_

_"Shadow, I beg of you. Please, do it for me!" Maria said by the lever, her hand is over her chest that is bleeding from the gun shot. Shadow is in the capsule, watching helplessly._

_"Maria!" He cried out. Maria fell on the ground and cried a little. She made a sad smile at Shadow who cried in tears too._

_"For all the people on that planet...give them the chance to be happy." She said. "Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought to this world." Maria's hand reached out, but fell as Maria said her final words before Shadow is shot down from the colony. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

* * *

A tear fell from Shadow's right eye. Amy gasped lightly, she released Shadow's hand and took a step back away from him.

"Shadow?" She asked. Out of nowhere, Shadow embraced Amy, catching her by surprise. "Wh-what?"

"...That's what I promised her..." Shadow whispered. "I must keep that promise. That's what Maria wished for." Amy awkwardly hugged him back, but Shadow gently pulled away from the embrace. "I gotta go now. I must keep my promise to Maria, and you." He started to skate off to get to the others. Amy left the room and watched Shadow skate through the corridors. She smiled a bit at herself.

"I knew you would help Sonic and everyone."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Wishes are Eternal**

* * *

"Move it, Sonic! We're half way there!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic ran in normal speed to get to the core and found a huge room with a shrine ahead of them and center spot in the middle of the room below the shrine.

"The emeralds are there where that shrine is!" Sonic cried out. Just then, a flash of light appeared in front of the heroes. After it dies, a huge red monster with machine pipes around it, a red glowing light is on its back. The monster roared at Sonic and Knuckles.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing?!" Sonic yelled.

"Is that the prototype of the ultimate life form that is supposed to be encapsulated?" Knuckles asked in confusion. Sonic shook his head and about to ready to fight, but then, stopped when Shadow walked pass him with a determined look.

"Leave this Biolizard to me." He said. Sonic blinked in shock.

"Shadow, what're you doing?" He asked. Shadow turned to him.

"I'll take care of this while you get the Chaos Emeralds!" He told him. Sonic made a nod at him. He and Knuckles went around the Biolizard as Shadow uses his Chaos Spear to attack him in distraction. Sonic and Knuckles ran up the steps with the Master Emerald and made it to the top. Knuckles the placed the Master Emerald to the center. Sonic looked back to see Shadow fighting the Biolizard. So far, he seemed okay, but the monster is summoning its powers like red spheres to throw at the black hedgehog.

"Hurry and do your thing, Knuckles!" Sonic said by turning back to the echidna. Knuckles raises his hands and spoke.

"The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the chaos. Only you can do this! Stop the Chaos Emeralds!" He chanted. The Master Emerald began to shine...  
Shadow jumped up in the air and used Chaos Spear one last time to hit the Biolizard on the weak spot on the back. It roared in pain. Sonic and Knuckles turned to it with fear. The Biolizard roared again and disappeared in a flash of light.

"...Is it gone?" Knuckles asked in wonder. Shadow then joined with Sonic and Knuckles with a look.

"Chaos Control!" He exclaimed. Now the whole colony began to shake rapidly. The Chaos Emeralds fell on the ground next to the mobians.

"We're still falling to Earth! We stopped the emeralds, didn't we?" Sonic cried out. A voice is heard, it was Eggman.

_"The prototype is still alive! He's controlling the space colony as it's falling towards the Earth! He's become one with the space colony, and is determined to keep it on its collision course!"_ Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"We have to stop it somehow!" He said. Sonic turned to Knuckles, then picked up one of the Chaos Emeralds. "Sonic?"

"We can stop it, right Shadow?" Sonic asked with a smile as he turned to the black hedgehog. Shadow turned to him with a neutral look. All he did was to give him a nod.  
The Chaos Emeralds are circling around the two hedgehogs who had their eyes shut, feeling the energy and power in them. They are off the ground and a bright, gold light is shining around them. Knuckles covered his eyes at the light. Now, Sonic and Shadow are turned into golden hedgehogs. Sonic's spikes are upwards, his eyes are green to red. Shadow's gold is lighter than Sonic's, but same as he looks before. Super Sonic and Super Shadow flew out of the colony.

* * *

The super hedgehogs are now in space, facing the Biolizard, that is now called, the Final Hazard. Super Sonic flew towards the Final Hazard and used his power to hit the spot, it roared in agony. Eggman's voice is heard from the colony, so that Super Sonic and Super Shadow can hear him and anyone else.  
_"Can you hear me Sonic, Shadow? The space colony will impact Earth in about 5 minutes! You are our last hope."_ He said. Super Sonic nodded and began to fight the monster with Super Shadow.

_'Can you feel life movin' through your mind?_  
_Ooh... looks like it came back for more,_  
_Yeah!_  
_Can you feel time slippin' down your spine?_  
_Ooh... you try and try to ignore,_  
_Yeah!'_

Super Shadow made a charge at Final Hazard, hitting its weak spot. The Final Hazard shot a laser out of its mouth at Super Shadow, but the hedgehog flew away from it. Now the monster did the same with Super Sonic, who also dodged the attack.

_'But you can hardly swallow,_  
_Your fears and pain._  
_When you can't help but follow,_  
_It puts you right back where you came.'_

"Where does he get all that power? Could it from the Chaos Emeralds?" Super Sonic asked as he flew from the attacks from the Final Hazard. Then he noticed that Super Shadow is holding his head. "Shadow? Are you okay?" He asked in worry. Super Shadow nodded at him, he flew down to the Final Hazard. Super Sonic followed him.

_'Live and learn!_  
_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,_  
_Live and learn!_  
_From the works of yesterday,_  
_Live and learn!_  
_If you beg or if you borrow,_  
_Live and learn!_  
_You may never find your way,_  
_Whoa yeah!'_

Super Shadow is shot back by the red sphere. He growled and went by to Super Sonic. Now, Knuckles' voice is heard now.  
_"Sonic, Shadow! The colony is heading close to the Earth in about 4 minutes! Hurry!"_ He cried out. Super Sonic turned to Super Shadow who is about to make a charging attack, but stopped by Super Sonic.

_'Can you feel your life tangle you up inside?_  
_Yeah, now you're face down on the floor._  
_Oh!_  
_But you can't save your sorrow,_  
_You've paid in trade._  
_When you can't help but follow,_  
_It puts you right back where you came.'_

"Why are you stopping me, Sonic?" Super Shadow asked. Super Sonic made a smile now. "What're you smiling about?"

"You called me, 'Sonic'! Man, haven't heard that from you since we first met." Super Sonic said with a chuckle. "Guess the nickname, 'faker', is getting old for you, huh?" Super Shadow is silent. "Listen, we really worked together on this and all, but...maybe after this is all over, we can be friends?" Super Sonic asked by taking out his hand.

_'Hey... whoa... whoa..._  
_Oh yeah!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!'_

Super Shadow is silent. Him and Sonic be friends...? Or they can be rivals too in certain times. Super Sonic waited for the hedgehog's offer.

"...You know...I never had a friend in...a long time." Super Shadow says. "After what Maria had told me before she died, maybe this is what she had wanted. I'll be friends with people down to Earth." Super Sonic blinked. Then he sees Super Shadow smiling, and shook Super Sonic's hand. "Friends."

"All right!" Super Sonic says with a grin as he shook hands with his new friend. "Welcome to the club!"

"Hmph! Just because we're already friends, doesn't mean I will have to 'care' about you or like you." Super Shadow said with a smirk. Super Sonic would roll his eyes for that comment, but now, they have to face the Final Hazard.

_'There's a face searching far; so far and wide,_  
_There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find,_  
_Hold on to "what if?"_  
_Hold on to "what if?"'_

"Less talking, more saving the planet!" Super Sonic says as he charges at the Final Hazard as Super Shadow follows.  
_  
'Maria...watch me.'_ Shadow thought. _'I will fulfill your wish!'_ Now the two hedgehogs are fighting against the Final Hazard with their powers. Super Shadow uses his Chaos Spear, and Super Sonic uses his Sonic Wind to shoot the monster. The Final Hazard roared loud in pain by the wind and sparks, its head dropped dead.

_'Live and learn!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
_Live and learn!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!'_

_"You guys! The colony is getting close to the planet in 1 minute! Please hurry!"_ Amy's voice cried. It sounded like she was crying. So, the two super hedgehogs flew towards the space colony in full speed. They both had their hands out while flying.

"No way that's getting through!" Super Sonic yelled. Without noticing, Super Shadow took off his rings from his wrists as he gathered up all his power... A female voice is heard from his mind.

_"Shadow...I beg of you... Give them a chance to be happy."_

"Maria..." Super Shadow whispered. But he came back to reality when Super Sonic shouted.

"Now, Shadow!" The two hedgehogs glowed in a bright light and shouted.

**"CHAOS CONTROL!"** The beam of light hits the Space Colony ARK, and it disappears. It appears above Earth, but far above it.  
Super Shadow, however, is falling down towards...to his death. His eyes are half open, he sees the ARK there, not coming down. He saved the world with Sonic. But now, his time has come. Tears were flowing out of his eyes.

"Maria...is this enough...?" He asked. "This is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you..." After he had said those final words, he continues to fall down the planet...there he is gone.

Sonic, however, is back to be the blue blur after the battle. He was on his hands and knees, panting for breath. Some battle he had since Perfect Chaos. Sonic looked around for Shadow, but he didn't see him anywhere.

"Shadow?" He called. "Shadow? Where are you?" Sonic stood up and run around the platform to look for the black hedgehog. He suddenly stepped on something. Sonic looked down at his feet, on his left shoe, a gold ring is under it. He kneeled down to study it...

_'Is this...Shadow's?'_ Sonic thought as he picked up the ring. He narrowed his eyes towards the Earth. The blue hedgehog grew silent and very pale. Tears formed into his eyes. Sonic fell on his knees, gripping on the ring. He wanted to scream, but no words were coming out, just tears falling out of the blue hedgehog's eyes. Just became friends with Shadow the Hedgehog, but now he is gone...forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog**

* * *

Down on the planet, everyone screamed and cheered for joy. The couples were hugging each other and kiss each other with love. The children were with their families, crying for joy. Everyone else clapped and whistled. A black limo is by the sidewalk were everyone is around it, the president got out of the limo and look up at the night sky, like he knew that the heroes are still up in space.

"Mr. President, the space colony returned to its place." The secretary said.

"Thank goodness." The president sighed. He smiled at himself. "The two hedgehogs saved us all. Sonic and Shadow are quite a team. When I was a boy, I always dream of heroes like them."

"We are all wrong about Sonic the Hedgehog, sir." The secretary told him. "We all owe him the apology." The president nodded in agreement.

"We shall do that whenever Sonic had a chance for a meeting with us. And I would thank Shadow the Hedgehog for saving us as well." He said.

* * *

"We did it! We did it!" Tails chatted in happiness. Knuckles, Amy and Rouge were cheering as well. Eggman and his robots were relieved about this. The door opened and it revealed Sonic, with a depressed look. Everyone is silent when they see him. The blue hedgehog's eyes are a little red, and tears were forming into his eyes. He's crying. Sonic walked towards his friends, took out his hand with a ring... Everyone went pale.

"Did Shadow...?" Rouge started. Sonic nodded slowly. He gave the ring to Rouge and walked away and went over to the window. Rouge stares at Shadow's ring in silent. Tails and Knuckles' heads lowered a bit in sadness. Eggman is silent, never bothered to say a word. Orbot and Cubot were silent too. Amy slowly approached to Sonic with a sad look in her eyes. The blue blur turned his head towards her with a look, he grabbed her shoulders and pull her body towards his. His arms are around her. Amy is stunned, doesn't know what to do, but she is wondering what Sonic is gonna do next. The question is answered when Sonic leaned his face towards Amy's, and landed his lips on hers. Amy's eyes pop open. Tails turned away from the scene, Knuckles and Rouge narrowed their eyes around, and Eggman cleared his throat and turned away from this situation, same goes for the robots. Sonic pulled away and smiled at Amy a little, feeling hot on his cheeks. Amy, she was burning.

"...I owe you that." Sonic whispered. "After what we have been through, I still have to thank you for everything you did for me." Amy is silent. She doesn't know what to say, but she smiled at him, still couldn't help but to feel his lips on hers. On the other side of the room, Knuckles and Rouge stare at the window to see the view of Earth. Rouge sighed a little as she stares at the ring in her hand.

"Do you really think that the professor wanted Shadow to stop his crazy plan?" She asked.

"We'll never know." Knuckles replied. "He sacrificed himself to save us all. I really did not see that coming. Neither did all of you."

"...I guess." Rouge said. "...Well, thank god we made it. Except for one hero." Knuckles places his hand over her shoulder. The bat turned her head to look at him.

"It will be okay, Rouge. That hedgehog will always be remembered." He said. Rouge smiled a bit. She suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Knuckles' face turned redder than his fur color. Rouge giggled at him. As for Tails and Eggman, they are staring at the window on the other side of the room.

"When I was a little boy, I looked up to my grandfather. I've always wanted to be the great scientist like him." Eggman told Tails. "But...did he mean to destroy us?"

"I don't know. But, what I do know is... We all did it together." Tails said with a smile. Eggman couldn't help but to smile back.

"You're right. I'm glad the planet was saved, so...now I can conquer it." He said. Tails looked up at Eggman with a dumbfounded look. But he shook his head with a smile. Eggman never changed a bit. Sonic's voice is heard, making everyone turn to him.

"C'mon. Let's go back home. Space is fine, but I like my feet on the ground." He said. So, everyone walked out of the room, but Sonic. He turned back to see the view of Earth one more time. One tear ran down his face. He shuts his eyes, places his hand over his chest, and whispered. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonic left the room, and the colony lights are off, darkness is seen.

**A new day brings new adventure.**  
**But now...**  
**Rest easy heroes.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Epilogue***

* * *

*******Earth***

A week has passed since the Earth has been saved. Everything seemed so very peaceful. No danger, no signs of Eggman, nothing. Everything went back to normal.  
But as for Sonic, he is walking towards to Amy's house with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He went up to the door and knocked a few times, and waited for an answer. The door opened and revealed Amy, wearing a red long nightgown.

"Oh...Sonic. Hi." She greeted. She didn't expect to see Sonic at this hour. It's like around 6:00 PM. "What're you doing here?" Sonic chuckled a little bit.

"My god, Amy. You forgot about one thing you always wanted?" He asked. "I'm taking you out on a date, of course. Remember? Back on Prison Island, you will release me if I take you out on a date? I promised." Amy blinked. She _DID_ forgot about the date that Sonic promised. But, she really thought that Sonic might've forgot about it, but he remembered and kept his promise. Amy let Sonic in the house and took the bouquet of roses and thanked him. Now she rushed upstairs to get ready. Sonic now sat on the couch and turned on the tv.  
After a few minutes, Amy came down, wearing a red dress with roses on them. Her hair had a red headband with a flower ribbon.

"I'm ready, Sonic." Amy said with a smile. Sonic got up and turned off the tv. "But, Sonic..."

"Huh?"

"I seriously didn't think that you would take me out on a date. I thought you would forget and all, after we have been through." Amy said. Sonic came towards her with a smile.

"I never break a promise, Amy. Breaking one is not my style. And I bet Shadow was the same as me." He said. "I really owe you, Amy. The kiss I gave you was a special gift, and now the date will be the night to remember. I got reservations at the restaurant, we'll go for a movie, and maybe a walk along the beach to chill."

"...Thank you Sonic." Amy whispered. Now the two "couple" left the house and head towards the city for a date that Sonic promised.

* * *

In Eggman's base, Orbot and Cubot entered the main computer room where Eggman is. The doctor looked at the screen in silent.

"Dr. Eggman? Are you all right? You are so quiet for last few days." Orbot asked.

"Are you still upset about Shadow and all?" Cubot asked.

"Not anymore." Eggman replied. "I actually feel better about this. We don't have to mourn over the death of Shadow any longer."

"...What do you mean, doctor?" Orbot asked. Eggman walked away from the screen and told his robots to follow him. In the dark corridor, Eggman is in front of the door with a code in front. He typed the secret code and the door opened for him and the robots. The three entered. Orbot and Cubot looked up and saw a capsule, and they could not believe of what they had just saw.

"N-no! It couldn't be!" Cubot said all shaking.

"It is." Eggman said with a smirk. Inside the capsule is the certain black hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog. "And I would gladly to tell you of how I find him..."

* * *

***The End***


End file.
